GI Joe: The New Misadventures of Beach Head and Cover Girl
by YellowAngela
Summary: So now that they are unofficially, officially a couple what will happen on their missions? Can they work together as a couple? Will they drive each other crazy? Will they last? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. I decided that the first story had run its course so I changed it to complete. So here's the next chapter of Beach Head and Cover Girl's relationship. Updates will be scarce since again this is not my real fandom. Bear with me as I tease out this story.**

 **I do not own.**

"Go! Go! Go! You maggots!" Beach Head bellowed at the Green Shirts running his precious obstacle course. "Hustle! Cobra would have eaten you alive already!" Beach Head glared as the soldiers pathetically fell over each other, tripped, or missed the landing. "You are some of the biggest pansies I've ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on!" He berated as he jogged along with them.

Cover Girl stood leaning against the jeep she had driven over. Hiding a smile behind her hand, she watched as the new batch of recruits was introduced to the drill sergeant's _encouragement_.

"All right, that's it everyone drop and give me 50! You will be whipped into shape or you will be whipped out." Beach Head yelled. He glanced over to see Cover Girl.

"All right hit the showers! We will continue this tomorrow bright and early!" He screamed. The recruits fell on their faces groaning. Beach Head walked over to Cover Girl.

"Whipped out?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a code for something dirty?"

"You came to sass me woman?" He growled. "I can always make _you_ run the course."

"Been there, done that." Cover Girl said flippantly. "Besides I'm here to get you. Hawk wants to see us."

Beach Head humphed as he got into the jeep. Cover Girl smirked as she got in the driver's side. After several minutes of silence, Beach Head finally spoke.

"Did he say about what?" He tried to sound casual.

"It's not about us, if that's what you think." Cover Girl replied.

"No, we've been discrete… more discrete than Flint and Jaye." He said.

"That's not saying much." Cover Girl chuckled.

"So? Did he say anything?" He interrupted impatiently.

Cover Girl sighed. "No. You know Hawk. Tightlipped until everyone's present."

Beach Head nodded.

A few minutes later they stood at attention in front of General Hawk. They saluted and Hawk returned it.

"At ease." He said as he shuffled some papers before sitting down. "Have a seat."

He waited as Beach Head and Cover Girl sat down. "As you know some of the most important world leaders will be assembling in New York to attend a UN gala."

"So we are going to be the security detail?" Beach Head asked contemptuously.

"Well, we were not asked to be apart of the overall security but…" Hawk cleared his throat as he slid tow files towards Beach Head and Cover Girl. "This Ambassador Joseph Slattery of the United Kingdom."

Beach Head and Cover Girl opened their dossier. Beach Head scanned his quickly. Looking up his eyes met his commander.

"We are going to be his bodyguard?" He guessed.

"Not quite." Hawk dreaded the next part. "You'll be his son's."

"What?" Beach Head sat up scowling before remembering he was in the presence of someone with a higher rank. "I mean… with all due respect sir, don't you think this could be handled by someone who has more expertise in children… like Shipwreck?"

"Beach Head, I know this is… out of your comfort zone but believe me when I say you two are the best people for the job." Hawk stated.

"I'm sorry, sir." Cover Girl interrupted. "I'm not sure I follow that logic. I mean I don't know anything about children either."

"But you do understand the New York social scene as well as being able to navigate through high society." Hawk explained.

"And why am I going?" Beach Head demanded.

"Because she'll need a pretty face to escort her." Hawk joked.

Beach Head's scowl deepened while Cover Girl giggled. Hawk became serious.

"Mr. Slattery is very influential in his country and abroad. They are set to vote for sanctions against Trucial Abysmia for invading Benzheen." Hawk said grimly. "If the sanctions go through, it can devastate Trucial's already fragile economy. They will do anything to avoid it including kidnapping or killing Mr. Slattery's son. And I don't need to remind you that Trucial Abysmia has ties to Cobra." He paused to make sure that the weight of the situation was sinking in for Beach Head. "I am counting on the two of you to make sure that Bailey stays safe for the entire trip."

"Bailey?" Beach Head asked.

"Mr. Slattery's son." Cover Girl hit him with her file. "You should read the whole thing."

"I just read the important parts." Beach Head snapped.

"You, Cover Girl, will pose as Bailey's governess while Beach Head will be his valet." Hawk leaned back in his chair. "Your new identities are in the folder. Meet Wild Bill in the hanger in an hour for him to fly you to New York." Hawk continued as if they had not spoken. "You have your orders. Go."

"Yo Joe." They replied saluting before leaving.

When they were out of earshot, Beach Head complained. "Ah shouldn't be babysitting some highfalutin foreigner's brat." His accent noticeably thickened.

"At least we'll be doing it together." Cover Girl reminded him.

"Ah guess but it's still a stupid assignment." Beach Head grumbled. "Ah'd rather sing karaoke with Alpine and Bazooka than change some overprivileged kid's clothes."

"Well, it will be a miserable mission if you keep that attitude. We're stuck with it so suck it up." Cover Girl chastised him. "I'm going to pack and read the details. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He replied unenthusiastically. Exasperated, Cover Girl started leaving when she felt him grab her arm. Giving a quick look around, he pulled the bottom part of his balaclava down and gave her a quick kiss before letting go. "Ah'm sorry." He mumbled before pulling it back up.

Surprised and heartened by his apology, she smiled. "It's just for a few days. It'll be fine. Then maybe Hawk can give us some time in New York before we get back."

Beach Head nodded unconvinced. Cover Girl patted his face reassuringly before turning to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own.**

"Stop playing with that collar." Cover Girl slapped Beach Head's hand down.

"This dang collar's near strangling me." He complained as he pulled on it again.

"It's the largest size we could find. They don't make them for your mutant sized neck." She slapped his hand again.

"Quit doing that woman! Or I swear…" He stopped as Hawk walked in with a dapper gentleman and a sullen looking preteen. Both of them stood at attention.

"This is Sergeant Sneeden and Specialist Krieger." Hawk introduced them to the gentleman. "They will ensure that your son Bailey will be safe, Mr. Slattery."

"Is this really all necessary?" Mr. Slattery asked disdainfully.

"Sir, your own intelligence agency has reported several plots on you and your family's life. I think this is just a small precaution." Hawk answered.

"Very well, as along as they stay out of the way." He said.

"I'm sure they will." Hawk gave them a look. "If you remember from the debriefing that Sergeant Sneeden will pose as Baily's…"

"Yes, yes. There's no need to run through everything again. I'm not American." He said snootily. Cover Girl saw Beach Head's hands clench. "I will leave you to your job as I have mine to do." He turned around and left leaving his son with the Joes.

Hawk got down on one knee and looked Bailey in the eye. "All right Bailey, I know this is a little disconcerting but don't worry, my men are very professional. I need you to listen to them so they can keep you safe. Do you understand, son?"

The boy nodded, his scowl lessening. "Good man." Hawk patted the boy on his head.

He looked at Beach Head and Cover Girl. "You know what to do." Then he left.

There was awkward silence as Beach Head and Bailey summed each other up.

"Sneeden? That's a stupid name." Bailey scoffed.

"Listen you little…" Beach Head leaned over. Cover Girl stuck her arm out to block him.

"Bailey, that's not nice." She admonished.

"What do you know? You're just a girl." He sniffed.

Cover Girl's smile froze. "Well, I'm sure you'd know about that." Beach Head was now holding her back.

"I'm hungry." The boy demanded.

"So?" Beach Head snapped.

"You're supposed to get me something to eat." Bailey jutted his jaw out.

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Beach Head pulled back his fist.

Cover Girl put a hand on him. "Beach, calm down. He's just a kid. You _are_ the valet. Go get him some food."

Beach Head and Bailey glared at each other as Beach Head walked out muttering darkly. A few seconds later he came back in. "Where's the kitchen?" Cover Girl face palmed.

0o0

"Did you finish the worksheet?" Cover Girl asked. Bailey wordlessly handed it to her. "Very good. How about this one."

"I'm tired. Can I go play now?" He whined.

"Well, according to your schedule you still have an hour of studies." Cover Girl checked the tablet.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" Bailey pleaded.

"I guess we can take a five minute break." Cover Girl checked her watch.

Bailey ran out the door. As he was running out, Beach Head was walking in.

"Where's he going?" He frowned.

"Just taking a bathroom break." Cover Girl began cleaning up the study area. "You know what Beach? Bailey's just acting out for attention. You see his schedule? It's crammed! He practically has no play time."

"You're not his parents." Beach Head growled. "He's just another brat that needs a good dose of discipline."

"You're not too far off. But what he really needs is attention and affirmation from his father. Did you see how his father was so aloof?"

Beach Head snorted. "I wouldn't want to be that brat's father either.

Cover Girl sighed. She checked her watch. "Break's over. Can you go get Bailey?"

"Why me?" Beach asked.

"Because you're the valet." Cover Girl pointed him to the door.

Beach Head rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he said firmly, "Bailey, time to go back to your studies." When there was no answer, he knocked again. "Bailey? Bailey?" After the third time Beach Head just broke down the door. It was an ornate bathroom decorated with marble and gold fixtures with a very large window… that was very opened… and Bailey was no where to be seen. Beach Head ran to the window and looked out of it.

"Cover Girl!" He yelled.

Cover Girl ran to the door. "What? What happened?"

"We have a runner." He scowled as Cover Girl came in and peered over his shoulder, just in time to see Bailey disappear around the corner.

 **You didn't think this would be easy, did you?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own GI Joe.**

"Why that no good little…" Beach Head growled angrily.

"Come on, let's go." Cover Girl climbed onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Beach Head asked surprised.

"Fastest way to get down. If a kid can do it, two trained military officers certainly should be able to." Cover Girl grabbed the drainage pipe. She slid down effortlessly and ran in the direction of the runaway.

Beach Head looked at the rusty pipe incredulously. But seeing that he was about to lose Cover Girl as well, he grabbed the pipe and started climbing down. But his weight was too much. The pipe pulled away from the wall and Beach Head came straight down. People below scattered as the pipe came crashing down. The bottom part of the pipe hit the mail box and the abrupt stop caused Beach Head to let go. He fell into the passenger seat of a convertible. The lady driver screamed.

"It's okay, ma'am. I'm on official government business." Beach Head tried to calm her down.

When the lady realized it was a handsome man sitting next to her, she batted her eyes at him. "Really? I bet you say that to all the girls." She cooed.

"Uh…" Beach Head turned red. "I have to go, bye." He jumped out of the car.

Turning the corner he saw Cover Girl jump over a fence into a construction area.

"Dang blast it!" Beach Head chased after her also going over the fence. As he ran across it, he ducked as an excavator swung its shovel around, dodged a beam attached to a crane, and leapt over wet cement. Just as he was feeling smug, he tripped over a toolbox. When he looked up, Cover Girl was exiting the construction area. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, ignoring the yells of the workers he bolted out of the construction zone.

0o0

After Bailey had rounded the corner, he was sure that his babysitters were totally clueless that he had disappeared. He relaxed and began strolling down the street. Suddenly he heard running behind him. When he turned around he saw a very peeved governess glaring at him.

"Bailey!" She yelled starting to run. Bailey didn't stop to think. Instead, he sprinted towards the construction site, climbed over the fence, and shot off into the work area.

Cover Girl scowled and followed. She made it easily through the obstacle course, keeping tabs on where Bailey was in front of her. When he left she was not far behind. She could tell he was slowing down. Just when she thought she had him, he surprised her by making a quick turn into a building going through the revolving door.

Cover Girl wasn't about to let him get away. She followed. But as she pushed the revolving door, it suddenly got stuck. Looking, she saw Bailey had shoved an umbrella between the door and the enclosure. Cover Girl tried to go back the other way but Bailey jammed another umbrella on the other side. She was stuck. Yelling furiously, she watched him stick his tongue out before running away.

"I'm gonna kill him." She muttered while banging on the glass.

Beach Head ran out of the construction site and looked around to see where Cover Girl had gotten to. He immediately spotted her stuck in the revolving doors. Stifling the urge to laugh, he ran to her rescue.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled out the umbrellas.

"Not a word." She snapped at him seeing the twinkle in his eye. "When I get my hands on that kid…"

Beach Head wisely kept his mouth shut as they walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen a boy about yea high, dark brown hair, wearing a blue polo shirt and trousers." Beach Head asked the man.

"You lost your son?" The man asked helpfully.

"No, not son." Beach Head said alarmed.

"Ha, ha my husband is such a joker." Cover Girl interrupted him. "Yes, we're very worried about him. Is there another way out of here that he may have wandered out?"

"Well, there's no other way out. The back doors are all alarmed. They would have gone off if they were opened." The man said.

"Thank you. If you can help us look for him…" Cover Girl's lower lip quivered.

"Of course." The man picked up the phone.

Beach Head pulled Cover Girl aside. "What are you doing?" He hissed at her.

"Look, the more eyes the better." She replied. "The longer he's missing, the more chance Cobra has access to him."

Beach Head scowled but knew she was right. "Alright, we can search the first floor and have them look for him on the other floors."

Cover Girl nodded and went to talk to the man at the front desk. Beach Head wasted no time. He marched over to the hotel restaurant. Scanning the area quickly, he almost missed him sitting at a table peeking through a menu.

"Bailey!" He barked.

The boy immediately dropped the menu and bolted. Seeing his only way out was blocked by Beach Head, he ran to the men's restroom. Beach Head chased him in.

Beach Head swung open the door so hard he hit someone coming out.

"Sorry." He said to the unconscious man just as he saw Bailey slip through the window. "What's with this kid and bathrooms?" He wondered out loud. Running to the bathroom, he pushed the window higher so he could squeeze himself out.

"Beach!" Cover Girl's voice startled him so that he lost his balance and fell out the other side. Her face appeared at the window.

"That's the men's room!" Beach Head exclaimed.

Cover Girl ignored him. "Look!" She pointed.

Beach Head followed her finger. His scowl dissolved into shock as a black sedan pulled along side Bailey and snatched him off the street.

"Hey! Come back!" Beach Head bellowed. He raced after the car, pushing past people and leaping over obstacles. Luckily a red light stopped the car's progress. Beach Head managed to reach the car. He grabbed the side mirror just as the light turned green. The car sped off with him trying to keep up. The driver slammed his brakes, throwing Beach Head forward. He slid to a stop face down. Hearing the squeal of tires, he turned around. Seeing the sedan coming at him, he rolled out of the way barely having time to avoid the wheels. Scrambling up he glared at the car. He spun around at the sound of more squealing tires. A red convertible corvette pulled up in front of him.

"Get in!" Cover Girl yelled at him.

"Where did you get that?" Beach Head gaped at her.

"Shut up and get in! They're getting away!" She yelled at him. Beach Head hesitated a second before jumping in the back seat. Before he even had a chance to sit, Cover Girl shot off, throwing him against the seat.

She swerved between cars trying to catch up to the sedan. Beach Head gripped the sides of the car.

"Watch out!" Beach Head cried as she cut off a taxi and a bus.

"Yeah, yeah. I see." She said hotly. Cars honked around them as she drove recklessly. Suddenly, she slammed on the brakes when the traffic stopped. She saw the sedan get onto the highway. Gritting her teeth, she glanced at the other side of the road which was clear. She shifted gears and slammed on the gas.

"What are you doing?" Beach asked alarmed as she started speeding down the wrong side of the street.

"Relax! I know what I'm doing!" Cover Girl told him.

"You're going the wrong way!" He sputtered.

"Tell me something I don't know!" She retorted.

"Truck!" He screamed. The truck's horn blared out a warning.

"I know that already!" She snorted.

"Truck!" He screamed again.

"I said I KNOW!" Cover Girl yelled back as she turned just in time to pass the truck and the cars on the other side.

The truck was so close that Beach Head could hear the driver cursing at them.

"You crazy, woman?" Beach gasped as they got onto the highway.

"You're such a back seat driver." Cover Girl complained. "There! There they are!"

Beach Head looked to see the sedan a few feet in front of them.

"Pull up next to them!" He ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She snapped.

"I think you're trying to kill us!" He snapped back.

"Oh ye of little faith." She said dismissively as she dodged several cars to get closer.

Soon they were parallel to each other. Beach Head could see Bailey in between two men in the back seat.

"It's the twins!" He scowled.

The one sitting closest to the window turned to see Beach's angry face. Pulling out a blaster, he rolled down the window and fired. The bullet missed as Cover Girl pulled back.

"That son of a…" He cursed. "He's not getting away with that! Get me closer!"

"Now who's crazy? He has a gun." Cover Girl said.

"No gun's gonna stop me." He moved to the front seat. "Get me closer."

Cover Girl glanced at him. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" He smirked.

Cover Girl answered him with a snort.

As they came behind the sedan, Beach Head got up. Before Cover Girl could ask what he was doing, he leapt onto the roof of the car.

The car began swerving to try to shake him off. Cover Girl watched helplessly as Beach Head clung to the top. Then she saw Tomax's head stick out the window. Maneuvering his blaster out, he aimed at Beach Head.

"Beach!" She screamed.

 **I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been busy and real life has been crazy. But I did warn you that this story would not get as much attention. But don't worry I have a good track record of finishing... so far. Sorry about the cliffhangers. I will try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

Beach Head heard Cover girl screaming something at him. As he was turning to see what she wanted, he saw a gun appear from the side of the window. Using his foot he kicked it out of the hand. He kicked again at Tomax's head. The foot made contact and Cover Girl could see him grab his nose. His head disappeared back into the car. The car suddenly stopped short and he went flying forward. Sliding onto the hood, he grabbed the wind shield's edge. The car then sped up causing him to hit the glass. The driver had a gun. As the driver stuck his arm out, Beach grabbed it. While they struggled, the car swerved in and out of the lanes.

Cover Girl was not far behind. She saw the erratic driving and the struggle on the hood of the car. Thinking fast she drove along side the car.

"Beach!" She yelled above the noise. "Get in the car!"

"Not without the kid!" He yelled back.

"We'll get him but not like this!" She screamed.

Whatever Beach said was lost as the sedan rammed into Cover Girl. She momentarily spun out of control. She furiously turned the wheel to straighten out all the while missing several cars. She managed to turn the car in the right direction. But by the time she did the sedan was turning off onto the ramp.

Beach Head's heart nearly stopped when he saw the corvette spin out. With pure rage he slammed the driver's gun hand against the side of the door. The driver screamed in pain and the gun fell to the wayside. Pulling his injured hand back in, he took the exit at high speed. Beach Head slid to the side but managed to hang on. Having enough, he pulled his fist back and slammed it against the windshield. The pane shuddered and a small crack appeared. Seeing the flaw, he punched it causing a spider web of cracks to appear. The driver began weaving back and forth in an effort to throw him off. Beach Head had to hold on with both hands to avoid being thrown off but he could feel his fingers slipping. Honking caught his attention. Somehow Cover Girl was driving on the shoulder next to the sedan. She flung open her side of the door, hitting the sedan. It created a bridge.

"Beach!" She yelled.

He didn't have to guess what she wanted him to do. He grabbed the door. Cover Girl stopped so he could get in. Then she hit the gas.

"You're such an idiot!" She berated him. "If I knew what you were going to do, I wouldn't have listened to you."

"You have a better idea?" He yelled back.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She turned off the ramp.

"What are you doing?" Beach Head asked. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Trust me!" She answered.

Beach Head gritted his teeth. After a brief internal struggle, he sat back in his seat.

Cover Girl grinned. "That's my guy." She patted his knee. "Make sure you're buckled in."

"Of course I'm buckled in." Beach Head snapped. "What do you take me fooooor…"

The last part ended in a scream as Cover Girl drove off the side of a bridge. Beach Head had not noticed that they had driven onto an overpass and that Cover Girl had decided to drive over the side, smashing through the railing.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was still alive. He was about to bawl her out when he saw the smug look on her face. With a scowl he turned to see what she was so pleased about and his expression changed to one of shock. They had landed right on top of the back of the sedan.

"See, I know what I'm doing." She said.

0o0

It was a miracle but Bailey escaped without a scratch. The same could not be said for the twins or the driver. They were lead away in ambulances with an officer to escort them to the hospital.

Hawk, however, was not happy.

"What the bloody blue blazes happened?" He said in a low dangerous tone. Beach Head and Cover Girl stood at attention as Hawk glared at them. "I gave you a simple assignment of keeping an eye on a little boy and I get a highway chase with a stolen corvette…"

"Borrowed." Cover Girl interrupted. "Sir." She added when his frown deepened.

"Causing damage and traffic jams throughout the city…" He continued. "Maybe I was wrong to assign you this. I had thought you could be reliable and discreet."

Beach Head bristled at the implication that he was not reliable but said nothing. He couldn't blame Hawk for being angry. If he was in Hawk's shoes, he would probably say the same thing.

"Excuse me, sir." A meek voice broke into the tirade. Hawk looked at the hand that was tugging on his jacket. It was Bailey.

"Yes, son?" Hawk asked sternly.

Bailey nervously cleared his throat. "It was my fault." His eyes were on the floor. "I ran away and… and they caught me…" He shuffled his feet. "Mr. Sneeden and Miss Krieger was trying to save me. I'm sorry."

Hawk's face was unreadable. After what felt like an eternity, he knelt down on one knee and lifted Bailey's face so that their eye met.

"Son, that was very irresponsible. You could have gotten my men killed. But thank you for owning up to your mistakes." Hawk said. He got up and crossed his arms. "I want your sincere promise that you will do as Mr. Sneeden and Miss Krieger says from now on."

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good." He turned to Beach Head and Cover Girl. "You are dismissed but the damages from today are coming out of your pay."

They both suppressed a groan. They saluted and watch Hawk walk away.

Cover Girl squatted in front of Bailey. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

Bailey looked away. "No one ever cared enough about me to risk their life." He answered.

Cover Girl's face softened. "Oh Bailey, lots of people care about you, your dad, for example."

Bailey's face snapped back and Cover Girl was surprised by the flash of anger in his eyes. "My father only cares about his job. After ma died, that's all he's ever cared about."

"Well kid, I'm sure that's not true. But sometimes we adults have a funny way of showing love." Beach Head surprised Cover Girl when he spoke. She looked up at him in surprise. He placed his hand on Bailey's shoulder. "But you do have a friend now. So stop acting like an ass and let's go home." He walked away.

Bailey looked at him stunned.

Cover Girl choked back a laugh. "I think what Mr. Sneeden means is… we're here for you Bailey. But being a friend goes both ways. Do you understand?" She got up and extended her hand.

Bailey nodded and shyly took her hand. Together they followed after Beach Head.

0o0

"Viper 3 to Cobra Commander." A man in the shadows of the underpass spoke into his comlink.

"Well? What do you have to report?" A voice hissed back.

"The twins were unsuccessful despite the boy practically falling on their laps."

"Those imbeciles! Why did I think they could handle such an easy job!" The man winced at the sudden volume in his ear.

"Sir, are going to the next plan?"

"No, we need to get rid of the boy's body guards first. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir. Cobra!" He shut off his comlink.

 **I did not proofread. There was no time. I have no time. I slightly regret starting this. Feel free to PM me to point out any errors and I will try to go back to fix it. I'm slowly drowning in the sea of life. I apologize for the lateness. Also Happy belated Veteran's Day. Thank you for serving our country.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own.**

"All right you showered?" Beach Head in his valet outfit asked the boy.

He nodded.

"You brush your teeth?"

He nodded again.

"Let me smell." Beach Head bent over.

Bailey opened his mouth.

Beach Head made a face. "No, you didn't. Go back to the bathroom."

"Aww, come on." Bailey whined.

Beach Head pointed to the bathroom. Bailey pouted but stomped back. Beach Head listened to the running water as the faucet was turned on. A few minutes later Bailey appeared before Beach Head for inspection.

"Ok, mouth." Bailey opened his mouth. When Beach Head was satisfied he said, "Let me see behind those ears."

"Good. Now get into bed." Beach Head peeled back the covers and Bailey climbed in. He dropped them over him.

"Good night." He started walking out.

"Wait! I want a glass a water." Bailey sat up.

"What?" Beach Head glared at him.

"I'm thirsty." He said. "I can't sleep if I'm thirsty."

"Yes, you can." Beach Head headed to the door.

"Pleeeease." He begged.

Beach stopped just as he was in the doorway.

"Pleeeease. I'm sooo thirsty." He said again.

Beach Head sighed. "Fine, then straight to bed."

"Okay." He agreed.

Beach Head left muttering.

Cover Girl, who had changed into a dress suit becoming of a governess, was leaning against the wall with a grin. "You're such a pushover."

"Shut up." Beach Head muttered. Cover Girl smirked as he walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a glass. Entering the room, he deposited the water on his night stand. "Okay, now go to bed."

"I need a story." He answered.

"Are you kidding?" Beach Head scowled.

"Pleeeease." He gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Once upon a time, a kid wouldn't go to bed, so he got smacked. The end." Beach Head turned to leave.

"That's not a story!" He crossed his arms and gave a pout.

Beach Head glared at him. Bailey glared back.

"Seriously, are you guys going to do that all night?" Cover Girl poked her head in.

"Bailey go to bed. Beach, stop fighting with a kid." She admonished.

"I'm not fighting." Beach turned his scowl on him.

"I'm not a kid." Bailey protested.

"I have your passport that says otherwise." Cover Girl told Bailey. She turned off the lights, pulled Beach Head out of the room and closed the door. "Quit fooling around. We have work to do."

"Fooling around?" Beach Head sputtered indignantly. "I was doing my job."

Cover Girl smirked. "Yes, you'd make a great nanny."

Beach Head's face turned bright red. But he was saved from answering when a ring came. Cover Girl pulled out a laptop. Opening it up, Hawk's face appeared.

"Just updating you." He started curtly. "The twins were let out on bail."

"What?" Beach Head leaned forward in disbelief. "Can't they hold them for treason or something?"

Hawk sighed wearily. "They have very good lawyers. Plus in this country, you are innocent until proven guilty."

"What about kidnapping a diplomat's son?" Cover Girl chimed in.

Hawk shook his head. "Look, I don't have time to debate the finer points of the law. With the twins out, Bailey is in danger. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, sir." Both Cover Girl and Beach Head saluted. Hawk cut the feed. Cover Girl closed the cover and placed the laptop on the top shelf.

"I'll go check on Bailey." Beach Head said.

"Sure Nanny Sneeden." Cover Girl teased.

"That's Mr. Nanny Sneeden, sir to you." Beach Head snapped. Cover Girl laughed as she picked up a magazine. She didn't notice a red dot appear on the back of her head.

Beach Head opened the door to Bailey's room a crack. When the sliver of light hit his eyes, he frowned and turned the other way. Beach Head made sure the windows were secure before tucking the blankets around Bailey. Looking back one more time, he left the room closing the door softly behind. As soon as the door closed, he heard the breaking of glass.

He ran to the living room. Standing in the doorway, he saw the window had a bullet hole and Cover Girl was on the floor.

"Cover Girl!" He cried, a hint of panic in his voice. To his surprise and relief Cover Girl got up off the floor.

"Get down!" She dove and pushed him to the floor just as another shot went through the window.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the telltale sign of a sniper rifle. "We're being shot at."

"What gave you the first clue?" Cover Girl snapped. "Crawl over there. The furniture'll give us some cover."

"Who's shooting? Where are they shooting from?" Beach Head said as they made their way to the furniture.

"I'm guessing someone who's trying to kill us and somewhere out there." Cover Girl said.

"You're about as helpful as an elephant in a minefield." Beach Head snapped.

"Elephants are actually very sensitive to explosives…" Cover Girl retorted.

More shots made them duck their heads.

"Where's security?" Beach Head asked. "How can they not hear this dang blasted racket?"

"I think we're on our own." Cover Girl replied.

"Where's the computer? We need to call..." Beach Head trailed off when Cover Girl pointed to the laptop with a bullet hole on the floor.

"Can you get to the phone and call the police?" He asked.

"I can try to get to the one in the kitchen." She said.

"I'll try to distract them." Beach Head said.

"With what? We don't have any weapons. They wouldn't allow us to pack, remember?" Cover Girl reminded him.

"Thanks you, Miss Exposition." Beach Head growled. "You worry about the phone call. I'll worry about this."

"Whatever." Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "Just don't die. You still have to take me to a Broadway Musical."

"I rather take my chances." Beach Head mumbled.

"What was that?" Cover Girl asked.

"Nothing, now get going!" Beach Head fumbled for a second.

"You better not get shot just so you can back out of seeing a musical with me. I swear, I will kill you." She said as she crawled to the kitchen using the furniture as cover.

When she made it to the kitchen, she got up. There were no windows so she was sure she was safe from snipers. Running to the phone on the wall, she dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? Police?" It took her a second but she realized that the phone was dead. "Oh crap." She muttered. A shadow loomed behind her.

 **Why am I so cruel? Leaving another Cliffhanger? I don't know. But Happy Holidays? Hehe... don't hurt me. I'm working on it; I promise. BTW sniper rifles don't use lasers to guide the bullet. That's just in Hollywood and video games.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own.**

Cover Girl stared at the phone in disbelief. As she was hanging up, she noticed a shadow. Turning just in time she instinctively brought the useless receiver in front of her. It effectively stopped the sword that was about to come down on her.

"Firefly!" She gasped before using one foot to push him back. Firefly took several steps back before he recovered.

"What's a second rate ninja like you doing here?" She scowled.

Firefly's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "You should hold your tongue or I will do it for you." He charged swinging his sword at her middle. Cover Girl bent barely missing the killing stroke. She brought her arm and snagged his hand as it passed over her. Giving it a twist, she disarmed him while swinging out her leg to knock him to the ground. But Firefly was not so easy to beat. As he fell, he in turn grabbed her arm and brought her down. Cover Girl rolled away and quickly got up to see that Firefly had recovered his katana. He came after her again. She grasped the first thing on the kitchen counter, a kitchen knife. She blocked his blow and pushed him back. She then went on the offensive trying to force him back.

"You can't hope to win with a flimsy stick." He scoffed.

"Then maybe I need to upgrade." She retorted. Grabbing a drawer she yanked it out and flung its contents at him.

Firefly threw his arm up to cover his face from the debris. When he looked up Cover Girl tackled him. Falling in a heap they wrestled for the sword. From his wrist gas sprayed in her face. Gasping she pulled away. He kicked her across the room. Cover Girl still coughing and struggling to breath tried to get away but Firefly was quicker. He was standing above her with his sword raised above her head. She lifted her arm to protect herself. But before he could even start bringing his sword down, his head arched oddly and his body dropped to the ground. Standing in his place was Beach Head with a frying pan.

"Dang it, woman! I send you to do a simple job and you nearly get yourself killed." Despite his harsh tone Cover Girl could tell he was worried.

"How did you get the sniper?" She asked ignoring him.

"I got him." He said matter-of-factly.

"You got him? With what?" Cover Girl asked confused. "They took away our weapons when we went undercover."

Beach Head snorted as he revealed his personal glock.

"You got him with that? It doesn't reach more than 1800 meters." Cover Girl said in disbelief.

"Of course not! But it made enough noise to scare him off." Beach Head replied.

"Well, someone obvious wants us out of the picture." Cover Girl. She looked to where Firefly laid. She gasped. Beach Head turned and saw the reason for her reaction. Firefly was gone.

"Where did that slippery snake get to?" He scowled.

They both looked at each other in shock. "Bailey!" They scrambled to Bailey's bedroom.

Beach Head burst in with Cover Girl close behind him. But Bailey was there still sleeping. He yawned and sat up sleepily. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes.

Beach Head breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing, kid. Go back to sleep." Bailey lay down again.

Both Beach Head and Cover Girl backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Well, at least he's okay." Beach Head said.

"This doesn't seem right." Cover Girl frowned. They walked to the living room. They stopped at the doorway uneasy wondering if the sniper had returned.

"We need to still contact the police." Beach Head noted.

Just as he finished speaking, there was pounding at the door.

"Police!" Someone shouted before bursting into the room. Several officers rushed in with their weapons drawn. They spotted Beach Head holding his gun.

"Drop it!" They ordered.

Beach Head did as he was told. However, he protested, "You got the wrong guy." Instead he was pushed onto the floor and handcuffed. Cover Girl was patted down.

"Hey, watch your hands!" She snapped.

"She's clean!" The officer announced.

"We're going to have to take you both down to the station to sort this out." The officer in charge said.

"We can't leave Bailey here." Cover Girl protested. "Please call our… boss… and he'll sort this all out."

"Once we get to the station." The officer said.

"Didn't you hear the lady? We have a kid asleep in the bedroom." Beach Head snarled from the floor.

"There's a kid here?"

"Yes, I'll show you." Cover Girl started walking to the bedroom.

"No, we'll check. You stay here." The officer went instead.

Beach Head and Cover Girl looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

Cover Girl doubled over in pain. "Ooooohhhh! My stomach." She groaned.

The officers looked at her with confusion.

She moaned in pain.

"You all right?" One asked tentatively.

"No! Of course not!" She cried.

Beach Head had to admit it was very convincing even he was starting to worry about her. Then he felt the knee on his back lighten. He knew it was his chance. He threw off the officer and with a palm to the face knocked him out. Cover Girl meanwhile quickly straightened up and grabbed the officer closets to her and slammed him into the wall. Another officer fumbled for his gun but Beach Head got to him first. One well placed punch and he was on the floor. The last officer pulled a sleepy Bailey into the living room. Cover Girl knocked him out with a hit to the back of the head.

"W… what happened?" Bailey asked staring at the bodies on the floor.

"Bailey, we need to get out of here now. We've been compromised." Beach Head said pulling him out the door.

"But my clothes?" Bailey tried to go back to his room.

"No time." Beach Head ushered him out.

Cover Girl grabbed his long wool jacket from the closet and draped it over his shoulders.

"Shoes?" He asked as Beach Head dragged him into the hallway.

"Got them." Cover Girl ran after them.

"Hey stop!" Several more officers appeared in the hallway.

"Gotta go!" Beach Head scooped Bailey up in his arms and ran the opposite way. Cover Girl was close behind.

"Stop!" One of them fired a shot but it missed because the officer next to him swatted his hand.

"No! You idiot! We need the boy alive!" He snarled.

It was all Beach Head and Cover Girl needed to confirm their suspicions.

They opened the door to the stairwell. Cover Girl grabbed the emergency fire hose and tied the handle to the banister.

She then plunged head long after Beach Head and Bailey. After a few flights down the stairs, they burst out into the alleyway and ran into the night.

 **Well, Happy New Year! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Making chocolate fondue and waiting for the ball to drop in the warmth of our home. Wishing you the best for the coming new year. Don't worry. The story will continue next year. Hehe.**

 **Thank you for reading. I appreciate your support. I hope you will be entertained in the coming year ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own.**

Dial Tone yawned as he sat by the monitor. He hated the night shift. Nothing ever happened. He started nodding off. Looking at his empty coffee cup, he sighed. As he got up to get a refill, the landline rang. He froze. No one used the landline… ever. He wasn't even sure why they still had one. Everyone used the more high tech methods of communication.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively into the receiver.

"Do you know how long it took us to find an actual payphone? What the... is wrong with having a... payphone in the… city? Not everyone has a... cell phone!"

"Beach Head?" Dial Tone hazard a guess. He was glad for the static that seemed to be well timed with his profanity.

"Of course it's... me! I need you to patch me to Hawk! Now!" He snarled.

Dial Tone heard Cover Girl in the background telling him to stop cursing.

"Hawks in an important meeting and can not be disturbed." Dial Tone gulped hoping that this didn't mean he'd have to run the obstacle course on his knees.

"Then get me... Duke or to a lesser extent Flint!" Beach Head was not happy.

"Uh, all the tops are in that meeting." Dial Tone fretted.

This time Dial Tone heard his curses. He also heard a smack and more profanity.

"What did I tell you about cursing in front of the kid?" Cover Girl snapped.

"I'm working woman!" Beach yelled back.

"What's going on?" Dial Tone interrupted.

"We have a snake problem. They're trying to kidnap our charge. They've infiltrated the police. We got nowhere to go." Beach Head explained succinctly.

"Oh that's bad." Dial Tone said nervously.

"No sh… Sherlock! We need to get to a safe house." He added.

Dial Tone pulled out a map. "Uh let's see. Where are you?"

Beach Head told him.

"Well, there's a safe house not too far from you. But it's not in the best part of town." Dial Tone stared at the map.

"As long as there's no snake around… we don't care." Beach Head snapped.

"OK, ok. Here's the address." Dial Tone gave him the directions.

Beach Head quickly jotted down the address.

"I'll get you back up. Just hang tight." Dial Tone said.

"Easy for you to say." Beach Head groused before hanging up.

"You don't have to take it out on him. It's not his fault." Cover Girl admonished.

"I'm not." Beach Head growled. "Come on. We got some walking to do."

"Do you know where we're going?" Cover Girl asked.

"Dial Tone told me… it's..." He paused. He realized he had no idea where they were.

"Give me that." Cover Girl pulled the address from his hands. She ignored his scowl as she looked at the address then at the street signs.

"This is just a few blocks away." She sniffed. "And what did Dial Tone mean bad neighborhood? This is a happening area."

"Like I told a Dial Tone as long as there's no snakes, I could care less." Beach Head said.

"I'm tired." Bailey finally spoke.

"I know, honey. You must be exhausted but it's not too far from here. Can you walk or do you want Mr. Sneeden to carry you?" Cover Girl asked him.

"What?" They both said at the same time horrified.

"No. I'm not a baby." Bailey stood up straight. "I can walk."

"Good man. You're no namby, pamby jackwagon." Beach Head approved. Cover Girl rolled her eyes but glad that at least the foul language was no longer flying around.

"Come on, you two." She beckoned them to follow her.

After a block, Bailey started slowing down. "Are we there yet?" He asked tiredly.

"We'll get there when we get there." Beach Head told him.

He then whispered to Cover Girl, "Are _we_ there yet?"

Cover Girl resisted the urge to face palm. "Almost there."

As they turned the corner, the feel of the neighborhood changed. There were more people out even at that time of night. Everyone was dressed for a night out. Groups were walking, laughing, and generally being loud.

"Where's this place?" Beach Head asked realizing that they were sticking out.

"Um… over here…" Cover Girl stopped short. In front of her, there was a long line of well dressed people waiting to get into an unassuming brick building while muffled music came from behind the door. A large brute of a man stood in front of the door. "That's the safe house?" She asked incredulously looking at the address in her hand.

"What the?" Beach Head snatched the paper and glared at the address on the building.

The door suddenly opened as a bunch of inebriated people stumbled out. Loud music blasted from the opening as the man waved several people in before closing the door.

"I think it's a rave." Cover Girl muttered.

"A what?" Beach Head looked at her flabbergasted.

"You know a dance party like a club but with a lot more…" She paused and looked at Bailey. "Illicit substances."

"And what the hell are they doing at the safe house." Beach Head queried.

"They probably thought it was an abandoned building. Planners take them over and throw these _free_ parties." She replied.

"And how do you know about these thing?" Beach Head eyed her suspiciously.

"Please, we use to go to these after photo shoots to unwind. But I got bored with the scene. And the strongest thing I took was a bourbon on the rocks. " Cover Girl waved her hand dismissively.

"Can I go to bed yet?" Bailey asked as he wavered on his feet.

"We're going to have to call Dial Tone back and get an address of a different safe house." Cover Girl sighed.

"Like fun we are. They are coming here to meet us. A change will cause delay." Beach Head marched up to the very large man guarding the doorway.

"Beach wait!" Cover Girl tried to get him to come back. But he marched determinedly to the bouncer who was a head taller than and twice as thick as Beach Head. Cover Girl grimaced as she watched him yell and gesture at the man. She couldn't quite hear him but from the look on the bouncer's face, he was not impressed. He picked Beach Head up by the collar and tossed him on the street.

Cover Girl grabbed him and had to pull him back to prevent him from taking out the brute.

"Look, even if you take him out, you can't take on everyone already inside." She reasoned with him.

Beach Head glared at her but knew she was right. "You have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact…" She smirked.

0o0

"Is there a bathroom in there, sir?" Cover Girl asked the bouncer in an English accent.

"Yeah, there's one inside." The bouncer frowned.

"Please… my son really needs to use the bathroom." Cover Girl told the man pushing Bailey to the front.

The bouncer frowned. "Sorry lady, no kids allowed."

Bailey started crying. "Why is he being so mean? I have to go!" He began hopping up and down.

"Please sir, have a heart. We just need to use the bathroom." Cover Girl pleaded.

Bailey wailed louder.

"Oh come on man, have a heart.", "The kid needs to go.", "When you have to go you have to go." The people on the line started saying to the bouncer.

"Okay, okay, just use the bathroom down the hall." The harassed man opened the door.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Cover Girl ushered Bailey into the dark, loud hallway. When the door shut, Cover Girl grabbed Bailey's hand and dragged him up the stairs. When they got to the top floor, Cover Girl opened the door to a room. Going over to the window facing the fire escape, she slid open the window. Beach Head crawled in.

"What kept you?" He scowled.

"Are you kidding me?" Cover Girl glared at him.

"Can I sleep now?" Bailey asked sleepily.

"Sure sweetie." Cover Girl walked over to a covered couch and pulled the sheet off. Bailey crawled into it and was asleep in minutes.

"I hope they show up soon." Cover Girl said as she looked out the window.

"I'm going to go out and do some reconnaissance." Beach Head started reached for the door.

Cover Girl pushed the door shut. "Are you crazy?" She hissed at him. "Keep a low profile."

"No one knows who I am. And we need to know the layout of the building." Beach Head argued.

"How about the bouncer and all those people who saw you tossed on you sorry…" Cover Girl stopped. She grabbed Beach Head's arm. "Did you hear something?"

They stood silently straining their ears to try to hear any unusual sounds. It was difficult between the soft snoring of Bailey and dampened sounds of the music downstairs. Beach Head was about to open the door again to go when the sound came again.

"It's coming from the roof." Beach Head scowled. He walked over to the window with the fire escape.

"Hey," Cover Girl called to him. "Be careful."

Beach Head gave her a smirk. "What's the fun in that?" Getting out of the window, he climbed up towards the roof. Cautiously he poked his head above the rim. Immediately he ducked as a blade narrowly missed his head.

Beach Head grabbed his ankle and pulled. The figure fell back. Beach Head got up to the top of the roof.

"Firefly!" He growled. " Didn't we already kick your tail."

"That was merely round 1." Firefly snarled. "We are now at round 2." He charged him. Beach Head sidestepped him. Firefly managed to spin around and swung almost making contact with Beach Head's neck. Firefly continued swinging at him. With no weapons, Beach Head had no choice but to dance out of the way until he hit the edge of the roof.

"Time's up for you." Firefly said smugly with his katana raised.

 **Sorry for leaving it at another cliffhanger. It was getting too long and I have been having a hard time finding time to write. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Chinese New Year! It's the year of the dog. Dogs are loyal and honest, amiable and kind, cautious and prudent. Long A/N at the bottom.**

 **I do not own.**

Beach Head took off the jacket he was wearing.

"Don't want blood on your fancy coat?" Firefly sneered. "Or just getting ready to die?"

Beach Head didn't answer, his eyes narrowed. Firefly lunged with his sword. Beach Head fanned open his jacket and as the sword pierced the fabric, he immediately twisted his jacket around the sword and pulled. Taken by surprise, the sword flew over the edge of the building.

"You talk too much." Beach Head said to the shocked saboteur.

His elbow made contact with the ninja's face. Firefly staggered back, but regained his footing. Glaring at the Joe, he reached for his machine gun. He opened fire. Beach Head rolled out of the way. He ducked behind an air conditioning tower. The bullets bounced off the metal harmlessly. Firefly approached with his weapon drawn. He quickly rounded the corner only to see that there was no one there. Scowling he sidestepped to the next corner keeping watch behind him in case Beach Head snuck up on him. But there was no one there either. Running around the tower, it looked as if he vanished into thin air. As he lowered his gun a fraction, a yell brought his gun back up, but it was too late. A jacket wrapped around his head. Beach Head yanked him backwards. The machine gun went off into the air. Beach Head knocked his legs out from under him. Firefly fell but twisted around so that he was able to land on his knees. Beach Head kicked him in head so that his head snapped back. The jacket pulled him back so that Beach Head was able to kick him again. The third time Firefly wised up and blocked his foot. Beach Head twisted his jacket. Firefly was lifted off the ground and spun in midair before falling on his back. He reached backwards and grabbed Beach's legs pulling his forward. Beach Head fell backwards. He yanked the jacket off his head only to see Beach Head had gotten back up and was standing in front of him. Pulling his arm back, Firefly got a knuckle right in his face.

Clutching his nose, he glared at the ranger. Grabbing for the grenade on his chest he held it up.

Beach Head's eyes narrowed. "That your answer for everything? That's laziness."

"Stick and stones." He replied coldly before pulling the pin. He threw the grenade.

Beach Head plucked it out of the air. He threw it straight back at him.

Firefly's eyes widened as the grenade came back at him. He jumped out of the way as the grenade exploded. The blast reverberated throughout the rooftop. The floor started cracking.

First it was a small crack that started to branch out till it collapsed bringing the two combatants down to the top floor.

0o0

When Beach Head disappeared out the window, Cover Girl paced the floor listening closely for his return. After a few minutes, she distinctly heard gun fire. Her head flew up. Fighting the urge to go up to see what was going on, she instead knew that she had to protect Bailey.

"Honey, get up. We've gotta go." She said shaking him.

"Mmmm, five more minutes." He mumbled.

She picked him up and carried him to the door. Peeking outside to make sure the coast was clear, she snuck out into the hallway. Going down the stairs, she got as far as the next landing when she heard voices.

"Check this floor and I'll check the next. Firefly says they're here." A man's voice floated up. Cover Girl slowly walked back up the stairs.

Cobra was here! She prayed that Beach Head was okay. Reaching the top floor, she went back to the room. They can get out through the fire escape.

"Bailey, come on honey, you have to get up. We need to get down the fire escape." Cover Girl put him on his feet.

"Huh, what?" Bailey asked sleepily.

"Out the window." She gently pushed him toward the window. Bailey reluctantly crawled through followed by Cover Girl. Just as they both stood on the metal grate, an explosion from the rooftop shook the rusty frame. It buckled and pulled away from the wall. Bailey was pitched forward and fell over the railing. Cover Girl grabbed his arm but the force made the fire escape pull even further. Cover Girl heard the metal creaking as rust rained down on her. Another loud crash brought her attention to the window which now had a dust cloud pouring from it. Another bolt snapped off the wall causing the fire escape to lurch forward even more.

"Help!" Bailey screamed as his arm started slipping from Cover Girl's grip.

 **I know, another cliffhanger… almost literally this time… and short too. Sorry. I have to go celebrate the New Year with the family. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Guest: You know what? You're right. In the cartoon Firefly doesn't have a sword. I could have sworn that he did. I mean he's a ninja, right? What self respecting ninja doesn't have a katana? But after canvassing all the old Sunbow cartoons and old toy lines, the best I could find was a big knife and some picture on Pintrest someone had drawn of him with something that looks like a machete. So I apologize. However, after more research I did find a ToysRUs exclusive action figure of Firefly (Rise of Cobra) where he came with something that looked like a sword. I never read the comics so I don't know if he had a sword there? Or maybe in the movies? He is a saboteur and that is what he is known for along with explosives. I hope the gaffe does not take away from the story. I do hope that I at least sort of have his personality written correctly. The focus really is on Beach Head and Cover Girl.**

 **I do appreciate the criticism. I'm sorry if you don't like the story. I'm sure I can't write something that makes everyone happy but I'll try. Thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own.**

"Help!" Bailey screamed as his hand slipped further from Cover Girl's grip. To make matters worse the fire escape was pulling away from the wall. Looking over at the building across from them, she got an idea.

"Bailey, listen, you have to trust me. You're going to have to let go." She said to him.

"What?" He squeaked incredulously.

"Trust me!" She said. He looked into her eyes and nodded. She felt his hand loosen its hold.

Then with all her strength she swung him and let go. Bailey yelped but found himself sitting on a fire escape balcony on the building opposite them. Cover Girl then climbed onto the railing and jumped before the whole metal work fell apart. She managed to grab the hand rail of the stairs. She banged against it quite hard. Bailey helped her into the balcony. Pain shot through her side. She gingerly touched her side and winced.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked looking at her.

"Yeah, sure. Come on. We need to get out of here." She decided not to worry him but she was sure she had broken a rib.

"What about Mr. Sneeden?" Bailey looked at the smoke coming from the window.

"He'll be okay." Cover Girl hoped she was telling the truth. "Now let's go." She ushered him down the stairs to the street below.

0o0

Beach Head coughed as he pushed himself up. His vision was murky as the dust obscured his view. He looked around nonetheless trying to locate his enemy. Suddenly, he jumped out of the way as flames blasted the spot where he had been. Now he had a point of reference. He picked up a brick and threw it in the direction of the flame thrower. From the sound of a body hitting the floor he knew his projectile hit its mark. He ran to the door to get out. As he placed his hand on the door knob he heard voices on the other side. Not knowing who was on the other side he hid behind the door when it opened. A stream of Cobra soldiers came into the room. They walked into the room trying to figure out what was going on. While they were distracted, Beach Head walked out the door. Running down the stairs, he made it downstairs where the rave was still in full swing. Apparently, either they didn't care about the explosion or they didn't even notice it.

"Hey! Stop!"

Beach Head looked up and saw a Cobra soldier who had spotted him. Beach ran into the rave. People were crowded in the cramped dance floor. Beach Head pushed his way through the crowd toward the exit. Looking back he saw Cobra also pushing through the crowd. Beach continued to push sweaty, oblivious revelers out of the way. As he reached the other side, the bouncer appeared. He glared at Beach Head.

"Hey! I thought I tossed you out." He snarled.

"Yeah, about that…" Beach Head pulled back his fist and cold-cocked him. As he fell forward, Beach caught him and threw him at the soldiers who were knocked back. Beach Head plunged ahead not stopping for anything. When he burst out of the door, he ran outside. The people on line looked at him curiously.

"Party's on!" He shouted at them. They immediately stormed the doorway, blocking the soldiers from coming after him.

Beach Head ran into the streets wondering what had happened to Cover Girl and Bailey. He hoped they were not under the rubble upstairs.

"Beach!" He turned in relief when he heard Cover Girl's voice. She pulled up in a motorcycle. Bailey was sitting behind her.

Beach scowled when he saw Cobra's insignia. "Where'd ya get that piece of junk?"

Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "Look we can't afford to be picky. Get on!"

Beach Head got on behind Bailey still grumbling.

A shot made them instinctively duck. Beach Head glanced behind him. Cobra soldiers were firing on them. He was thrown back as Cover Girl peeled out of there. Luckily, he was holding on.

"Warn me, next time!" He yelled at Cover Girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was the bullets not enough of a warning?" She snapped back.

More gun fire answered as they roared down the street.

"What's the plan now?" Cover Girl asked as she made a sudden sharp turn down a street. A church bell struck 6. A pink glow could be seen in the distance.

"My father's is going to be at the UN today." Bailey's muffled voice came from below them. "We can try to get over there."

"That's not a bad idea, even if he is a prick." Beach Head said.

"Beach!" Cover Girl admonished him.

"No, he's right. Father is a prick." Bailey agreed.

"Darn it Beach, you're rubbing off on him." Cover Girl groaned.

"But he's still my father." Bailey said. "Even if he doesn't care about me."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure he loves you very much." Cover Girl turned briefly before turning her attention back on the road. She swerved to avoid more gun fire.

"Has a funny way of showing it." Bailey retorted.

Beach Head had a hard time defending the man but felt he had to. "Bailey, sometimes we adults don't always show it right but fathers always care for their kids."

Bailey shook his head. "He's more worried about his presentation than me. I bet he doesn't even care I'm missing right now."

0o0

"What do you mean he's missing?" Mr. Slattery shouted at Hawk.

Any lesser man would have flinched but Hawk kept his calm outer demeanor.

"My men last reported that Cobra has infiltrated the police department. My men took Bailey to a safe house. But when we arrived a few minutes ago, we found Cobra operatives. After capturing them, we found no sign that Cobra has Bailey. But we at this moment do not know where they are."

"I bloody trusted you with my son! And you lose him! Your men are the most incompetent people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. I'll have you all busted down to private!" Hawk let the man rant until he ran out of steam.

"Are you done?" Hawk asked coldly. Mr. Slattery stood red-faced from the shouting and stood heaving from the exertion. "Mr. Slattery, I know you are worried about your son. I wish you had shown the same amount of concern before hand."

"Wha...wha...what?" He spluttered.

"Yes. You ignored all intelligence warnings that your son was a target for Cobra. It was only after our consulate demanded you have some protection for Bailey that you agreed with conditions. You were the one who would not allow a larger protection detail or allow my men to carry firearms to protect your son. You insisted on the charade of a governess and valet. I have put up with your ridiculous demands because I was told to. However, I will not be threatened by the likes of you and you will not disparage my men. They may be unconventional in their methods but they are the best at what they do. If anything happens to Bailey it will because you have tied our hands, not because of my men." Hawk finished calmly. "Feel free to complain to my superiors. Meanwhile I will look for my men and your son." With that Hawk left the speechless man.

 **Sorry, for not updating sooner. I've been feeling... overwhelmed lately. Some of you may know that I'm a teacher and because of, shall we say, recent events in the news, there have been incidents that we had to take care of at work. Nothing serious, more nuisances than danger... but you never know anymore. So with those things happening, and an illness in the family, and a bunch of other things, I haven't had the desire to write. I'm trying to finish in a timely fashion but I think after this, I may stop writing in this fandom. I don't think I'm doing it much justice and I'm sure with so many better writers I won't be missed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own.**

"I think we lost them." Beach Head said after several twists and turns through several side streets.

"Finally." Cover Girl sighed. Turning the bike around, they headed toward the UN.

We're almost there." Cover Girl announced above the road noise after a while.

"Good, because the kid's about done." Beach Head observed as he kept a firm hand on the tired boy.

"No, I'm not." Bailey protested weakly trying to keep his eyes open. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, he was fighting the fatigue of the night.

Cover Girl pulled around the corner only to be confronted by a blockade of Cobra soldiers. She quickly made a u-turn only to be stopped by more soldiers closing off the way they came. Without thinking she veered off to the side into an open air multistory parking garage of an adjacent building.

Beach Head yelled. "You're going to get us trapped!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Cover Girl snapped. She zipped up the ramp. Beach Head could hear commotion behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw a contingent of Cobra soldiers behind them.

"They're gaining!" He barked.

"Thank you for the update, Captain Obvious." Cover Girl yelled back.

"Go faster!"

"This is not a jet plane! We're already at top speed."

"Cobra's vehicles are pieces of…"

Cover Girl had already tuned him out. She was very aware that Cobra was gaining on them. Despite what she had told Beach Head, she was playing this by ear. The sunlight and shadows alternated as she drove past the openings in the building. Beach Head was right. If they kept going they would get trapped on the roof. She saw a sign marked exit.

"Hang on!" She yelled.

"What?" Beach Head yelled. Then he saw her heading straight for the door. "Are you crazy?" He yelped right as she smashed through the door. Beach Head would never know how she managed to maneuver the motorcycle down the flight of stairs in the narrow stairwell without getting them killed. He had his eyes closed. He definitely felt the jarring bumps and painful sounds of metal shearing. Finally, there more sounds of breakage when he felt a breeze. Opening his eyes, he saw that they were back on the street again.

"That was easy." Cover Girl declared.

"You _are_ crazy." Beach Head declared.

"Takes one to know one." Cover Girl retorted. "There's the UN."

"And there's Cobra." Beach Head looked behind him.

Cover Girl sped ahead toward the gates. A guard stood in front and waved his arms to tell her stop. But she was not having it. Beach Head was afraid she was going to run him over when the man had the good sense to jump out of the way. Cover Girl ran through the barrier arm and kept going.

"Why aren't you stopping?" Beach Head yelled.

"I'm not stopping till I see Bailey's dad." Cover Girl growled.

Beach Head understood. "You're worried about snakes."

"I don't know who to trust." Cover Girl admitted. "Until I see his father or Hawk, I ain't stopping."

A man was stepping out of a glass door. He gasped and jumped to the side while still holding the door open so that the bike passed through.

"Thanks!" Cover Girl yelled as she passed by.

Security guards at the desk shouted at them as she rode by. They ignored them as they rode to the bank of elevators. One opened just as they arrived. She rode the bike straight in. As security ran towards them, the door slid closed.

"What floor is he on?" Cover Girl asked Bailey.

"I'm not sure." Bailey said in a small voice.

"Then let's start at the top and work our way down." Beach Head pressed the last button.

When the elevator door opened, the bike rolled out.

"Why are we still on the bike?" Beach Head asked.

"So we can do this!" Cover Girl revved the bike and drove it straight down the hallway. People stuck their heads out of the door to see what was going on.

"Is Mr. Slattery here?" Cover Girl yelled to the people.

"Is my father here?" Bailey stood up between Cover Girl and Beach Head.

The people shook their heads.

"Does anyone know where he might be?" Beach Head called out next.

"I think he might be on the sixth floor." Someone answered.

"Thanks!" Cover Girl replied.

The elevator opened and several guards with weapons stormed out.

"Uh-oh, better move it." Cover Girl revved the bike again and turned in the other direction. Beach Head pulled Bailey back into his seat as Cover Girl headed down the corridor. They reached another bank of elevators. None of them were anywhere near their floor,

"I think it's time to ditch the bike and hoof it." Beach Head grabbed Bailey. Cover Girl hopped off and ran to the door to the stairwell. Yanking it open, she held it open for Beach Head. Carrying Bailey he rushed through the door. Cover Girl slammed the door after her. Spotting the emergency fire hose, she pulled it and looped one end around the door handle effectively locking it.

Beach Head and Bailey were already three flights down. Cover Girl ran to catch up. Before they reached the sixth floor the door below opened and security rushed out. Beach Head was half way down the stairs when he stopped and made a 180. Cover Girl opened the door. Beach Head and Bailey rushed through it before Cover Girl slammed it shut. She grabbed a nearby chair and jammed it under the door knob.

"Where to now?" She panted. Pounding came from the other side of the door.

Beach Head scowled.

"Wait," Bailey wiggled out of Beach Head's grasp. "I know this place. My dad's office is over here." He ran off down the hall.

"Bailey, wait for us!" Cover Girl yelled.

"Da!" He yelled as he ran through the narrow hallway.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a room.

"Bailey!" Beach reached the room. The door was locked. Beach Head slammed his shoulder against the door ripping it from its hinges. As the door flew open, he did a forward roll to avoid a gun shot. Grabbing a pen from the desk, he threw it like a dart at the assailant. The pen stuck itself into his hand. Yelping he dropped the gun. Bailey seeing that he was distracted stomped on his foot. Yelping again, the goon let him go. Bailey rushed toward Beach Head. Cover Girl appeared in the doorway and pulled Bailey outside. The gunman scooped up his gun but when he looked up, Beach Head landed a right hook straight into his face, knocking him out. Beach took the gun and raced after Cover Girl.

"Da's office is here." Bailey pointed to the door with his father's name on the door.

"Mr. Slattery?" Cover Girl knocked on the door. Beach Head turned the corner.

"What the bloody blue blazes are you doing?" He growled.

"Knocking on the door." Cover Girl retorted.

"This is no time for manners!" He declared. With one swift kick, the door flew open.

No one was in the office.

Beach Head cursed.

"Crap! Where is he?" Beach Head snapped.

"Right here." From one of the side doors, Firefly appeared holding a gun to Mr. Slattery's head.

"Da!" Bailey made motions to go to his father but Cover Girl held him back. "Let me go! Da!"

Beach Head glowered at the snake. "What do you think you're doing? If you kill him, Trucial Abysmia will definitely face sanctions. Face it. Cobra failed."

Firefly snorted. "Not everything is about Cobra. This is personal. You've humiliated me for the last time." He aimed his gun at Beach Head. "I think two dead Joes and some civilian casualties will due as payment." He fired. But just as he pulled the trigger, Mr. Slattery jerked back causing his gun to aim slightly askew. The bullet passed harmlessly between Cover Girl and Beach Head. Cover Girl pulled Bailey behind the desk shielding him with her body while Beach Head pulled out the gun he took from the Cobra soldier. Firing, he knocked the gun from Firefly's hand. Firefly pulled Slattery in front of him using him as a shield.

"You coward!" Beach Head spat out.

"You say po-tay-toe, I say po-ta-toe." Firefly replied.

"Over here. Check over here." It sounded like Dusty.

Beach Head looked at Firefly. "Joes are here. You're surrounded. Make it easier on yourself."

"Oh, it'll be easy. If you don't want to see a very dead diplomat, you better tell them to back off." He hissed.

Dusty and several Joes appeared in the doorway.

"Hold on." Beach Head held out his hand to stop them. "He has a hostage."

"Now everyone back away from the doorway and clear a path or his blood will color the carpet." Firefly snarled. A knife appeared at Slattery's throat.

Gritting their teeth, the Joes slowly moved out of the way.

"No! Da!" Bailey cried. He and Cover Girl had gotten up. She still held him firmly in place.

"Be brave, son." Mr. Slattery said in a shaky voice. "I will be fine."

"Sure you will." Firefly sneered.

"I'll find you, you lily-livered coward." Beach Head promised. "And when I do… you won't have an innocent to cover you."

"Big talk from a little man." Firefly was halfway out the door. He dragged Slattery along. The Joes watched helplessly as Firefly pulled his hostage toward the elevators. The sound of choppers made them look out the window. They had the Cobra insignia on them. Firefly and his hostage entered the elevator which started to go up.

"You can't let him get away." Bailey pleaded to Beach Head.

Beach Head's eyes narrowed.

"They're escaping by helicopter on the roof." Cover Girl said quietly.

"How did you get here?" Beach Head asked Dusty.

"Wild Bill flew us to the safe house but when you weren't there we drove over." Dusty said.

"Where's Wild Bill?" Beach Head asked.

"He's back at the safe house." Dusty replied.

"How fast can he get here?"

"I'll radio him now." Dusty pulled out his radio.

"They'll be long gone by the time he gets here." Cover Girl pointed out.

"Give me your grappling hook." Beach Head took the rope from Alpine's shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute." Alpine protested.

Beach head opened the window and looked up. They were not too far from the roof. Swinging the rope with the hook, he threw it as high as it would go. The grappling hook managed to snag concrete ledge. Making sure it was secure, he leapt out the window and began climbing up the rope. Cover Girl peered out.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Stopping them snakes." He grunted.

"Oh you're insane." She muttered. Grabbing the gun from Dusty's startled hand, she also grabbed the rope. "Take care of Bailey." She told Dusty as she followed Beach Head onto the roof.

"Dang it woman! What are you doing?" Beach Head yelled at her.

"I'm not letting you face Cobra by yourself, you idiot." She retorted. "I swear if you die, I'm going to kill you."

He hid a smile as he continued up. "Suit yourself."

He reached the roof just as the Cobra chopper landed. Firefly was on the roof pushing Slattery towards it. Beach Head opened fire. The shot startled Firefly who loosened his grip on Slattery who twisted away. Beach head fired again keeping Firefly from going after him. Cover Girl joined him on the roof and began firing as well. Cobra soldiers peered out from the chopper's opening and returned fire. Cover Girl and Beach Head split up as to make it harder for them to hit one. From the corner of his eye, Beach saw Slattery make it safely inside. But Firefly also made it inside the chopper. It began lifting off.

"He's getting away!" Beach Head kept firing until he ran out of ammo. He then threw the gun at the retreating chopper.

"Forget it." Cover Girl told him. "Bailey and his dad are safe." Looking out in the distance, she saw a familiar sight. "Let Wild Bill take over." The Dragonfly passed by as Wild Bill tipped his hat before pursuing the Cobra chopper. "Come on. It's been a long few days."

Beach Head let himself be lead back inside.

0o0

After Lifeline had checked them out, ( _You have a bruised rib, Cover Girl, nothing broken._ ), they waited nervously for Hawk to debrief them in one of the offices in the UN.

"You think we're in trouble?" Cover Girl asked.

Beach head shrugged. Before he could answer, Hawk stepped inside. They stood at attention and tried to gauge his mood but he had on his best poker face.

"Well, it's certainly been… unconventional." He started. "But despite the damages, illegally entering a secured building, riding a motorcycle through the halls of the UN… you did thwart Cobra and saved Slattery and his son."

"So we're good?" Cover Girl asked hesitantly.

"No, the damages are extensive and the State Department is demanding there be reprisals. Therefore you two will be suspended for a week… with pay… to think about what you did." He gave them a wink. "Have fun." He walked out.

"Um, did he just give us a week off?" Cover Girl asked with confusion.

"I think he did." Beach Head agreed.

"I think you owe me a dinner and a show." She gave him a sly smile.

"I think that can be arranged." He returned her smile.

As they left the room, Bailey bowled them over with a hug.

"Thank you for getting my da back." He said.

Beach Head ruffled his hair. "Just doing our job."

Cover Girl gave him a hug. "Be good, okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Can we… will you…" He hesitated.

"You can write us anytime." Beach Head said.

Bailey gave a bright smile. His father showed up behind him. He cleared his throat.

"I'm not very often wrong," He said quietly. "But when I am, I own up to it. Thank you for keeping Bailey safe." He held out his hand.

Beach Head looked at it for a second before accepting it. "You've got a good kid there, remember that."

"I will." Slattery promised. "I think after this vote, we'll take a holiday." Bailey beamed.

"That's a good idea." Cover Girl said. Saying their good-byes, they watched as father and son walk towards a new future.

Beach Head held out his arm. "Shall we go?" He said with formality. Cover Girl laughed as she slipped her arm into his. "Let's shall."

They walked in companionable silence.

"You know, there's this great sushi place down the street." She said.

"I ain't eating no raw fish." Beach Head snorted.

"But it's delicious." She protested.

"And why is it so expensive if they don't cook it?"

"Because it's fresh."

"Fresh is if they've been sucking sea water a minute before dispatching it."

"And I suppose deep frying everything is the only way to each something."

"What's wrong with deep frying?"

"Last I checked, it's not exactly healthy, Mr. Drill Sergeant."

"If you work out, it don't matter."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works… especially the cholesterol."

They argued amicably all the way to the restaurant.

 **Let me be honest, the reason this took so long was I didn't feel like writing anymore. Everything I wrote I ended up deleting. I just couldn't continue. Then I got sick for most of May that developed into Bronchitis. But I'm not the type of person to leave people hanging. So I finished this last chapter. I'm leaving it in progress because I might add some stand alone stories but no more of these long arcs. I'll still be reading and reviewing stories here but I won't be contributing as much. Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays! I felt like I should write something for Christmas. But I guess it's been done before so please indulge me as we have Cover Girl meet Wayne's family... This _definitely_ will go well.**

 **I do not own.**

Cover Girl watched as Beach Head uncharacteristically mangle the plane ticket in his hands.

"Nervous?" She inquired.

Beach Head looked up with surprise. "What me? Nervous? Don't be ridiculous. I'm never nervous." He turned his face to the plane window.

Cover Girl and Beach Head sat side by side on a commercial airplane on their way to Beach Head's hometown for Christmas. It felt strange for Cover Girl not see Beach with his balaclava on. He wore a green plaid shirt and jeans. She wore a simple

"You know it's okay to be nervous. I'm a little nervous about meeting your folks." Cover Girl tried to soothe him.

He glanced over at her. "You've got nothing to worry about. They'll love you." With that he turned back to the window. Cover Girl raised an eyebrow. Beach Head was not talkative but she was hoping for some information about his family so she could know what to expect or at least not to commit any faux pas. It looks like she was on her own. She sighed and leaned back in her seat to wait for the plane to land.

"I don't know if you'll like them." He said suddenly.

Startled Cover Girl looked over at him.

"They're not what city folks are use to." He mumbled not looking at her.

"Beach really, you know I don't judge people like that." Cover Girl said slightly offended.

"No, not that…" Beach Head seemed to be struggling with his words before giving up. "You're just going to have to see."

"Well, maybe if you would tell me anything about them, it would help?" She suggested. When he didn't say anything, she gave up and pulled out the airplane magazine pretending to read it.

The rest of the ride continued in uncomfortable silence. When they finally arrived, they went to get their luggage. She wordlessly followed him to the waiting area. He scanned the area.

"Wayne! Wayne! Over here!" A female called out.

Cover Girl turned to see a woman flailing her arms. A tall man stood next to her. She heard Beach Head take a deep breath and walk toward them.

When they reached them the woman threw her arms around him.

"Welcome home, pumpkin!" She squeezed him so tight Cover Girl could see his eyes bulge out.

"Hello, ma." Beach Head faced the man and saluted. "Sir."

The man saluted back. He turned to eye Cover Girl who suddenly felt exposed.

"Hello… sir." She realized she didn't know what to call his parents. "It's nice to meet you." She hesitantly held out her hand. The man grabbed it and gave it a firm shake.

"You got a good strong grip." He said approvingly.

Beach Head's mother gave her a warm hug. "Wayne's told us so much about you, darling. We're so happy to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sneeden." Cover Girl said.

"Call me ma." She said sweetly.

"Oh, okay." Cover Girl was taken aback. She gave Beach Head a sideways glance. His face was turning bright red.

Mr. Sneeded grabbed her bags and walked off.

Beach Head's mother clung onto her son's arm and chattered away while dragging him after her husband. Cover Girl was left to awkwardly follow along.

They walked to a pick up truck where his father threw the luggage in roughly in the back. Cover Girl tried not to wince as she heard the thud. Beach Head helped her into the back while parents climbed into the front.

The trip was uneventful. Cover Girl stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. Cover Girl wasn't sure what to expect. She had never been to Alabama before. She was slightly surprised to them drive through a pretty large metropolitan city before hitting what looked like typical suburbs. They kept going as the houses went from large elegant to medium modest to more… rustic.

The paved road turned gravel and the houses were further spaced apart. They finally turned down a dirt road. A few minutes later they pulled up to an old but well-kept home. Beach Head's parents got out. His father got the luggage from the back and walked into the house.

Cover Girl opened the door and stepped right into a mud hole. She looked on with dismay of her designer boots.

"Oh sweetie, watch out for the mud." Mrs. Sneeden said offhandedly as she followed her husband.

"Okay thanks." Cover Girl said trying to sound nonchalant.

Beach Head came to check on her.

"You all right?" He asked.

"What, oh yeah, sure a little mud never hurt… suede." She stopped when she saw his face.

"The area around here can get pretty muddy. I shoulda probably have warned you to bring something old." He said darkly.

"Wayne, it's okay. Really." She placed a hand on his face. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a little dirt. I mean you've made crawl through enough of it."

Wayne's face didn't change but he seemed mollified by her words.

"Let's go in." She slipped her arm through his. They walked up onto the porch. He opened the screen door for her. As she walked in, she was almost immediately shoved aside.

"Is that my baby boy?" A diminutive old woman cried as she tried to squeeze the life out of Beach Head.

"Hello, Meme." Beach Head said. "it's good to see you too."

"Pish pash, you're just skin and bones. That army cafeteria not feeding you? Come with Meme. I'll fix you some grub guaranteed to put some meat on ya bones.." She started dragging her grandson into the kitchen.

"Wait, Meme. This is my friend Courtney." He pulled her back.

The old lady whirled around and advanced on Cover Girl. "A lady friend? You didn't tell me you're bringing home a lady friend." She peered over the rim of her glasses at Cover Girl.

"It's nice to meet you." Cover Girl said politely sticking out her hand.

Meme ignored the hand and drew her into the tightest bear hug she had ever had in her life.

"Praise the heavens above, my baby boy finally found himself a lady. But land sakes, you're just as skinny as he is. Come on and let Meme feed you." She now had Cover Girl's hand trapped in her vice-like grip.

She looked over at Beach Head for help. He merely shrugged helplessly.

When they entered the kitchen, a blond haired preteen girl squealed and jumped up from the table where she had been shelling peas.

"Big brother!" She leapt into Wayne's arms.

"Hey lil' sis." He rubbed her head affectionately. "You've gotten a lot bigger the last time I saw you."

"You last saw me a month ago. I've only grown half an inch." She laughed.

Cover Girl cleared her throat. Beach Head looked up. "Winnie, this is Courtney. Courtney, Winnie."

Cover Girl stuck out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Beach Head has pictures of you all over his office."

"Ah shoot. They're probably my dumb school pictures. I never look good in those." She blushed.

"Well, they look great but you look even more beautiful in person." Cover Girl told her.

Her blush grew deeper as she dipped her head. "Thank ya ma'am." She said shyly.

"Here ya go! A nice big bowl of my chicken and dumplings." Meme brought over two steaming bowls of food. "Now set yourselves down at the table and enjoy."

"Oh thank you very much. But can I help with anything?" Cover Girl asked.

"Nonsense, you're a guest. Go sit and eat." Cover Girl didn't know how she was able to balance two bowls while simultaneously herding them into the dining room. She placed the bowls in front of them. Digging into her apron, she produced two spoons. "Now eat up, ya, hear?" She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You're family's…" Cover Girl began.

"They're a little pushy sometimes but they care about you, is all." Beach Head said defensively.

"I was going to say… nice." Cover Girl said sternly. "What's up with you?"

He didn't answer as he stirred his bowl of soup.

"Look, Wayne if you don't want me to be here, I can take the next plane back to…" Cover Girl sighed.

His head snapped up. "What? No, I want you here."

"Well, you're sure acting like you don't." She said.

He glared at his bowl for a minute before his expression softened. "I… I'm just not sure you want to be here." He admitted.

"Why on earth would you think that?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He began eating the food.

Cover Girl leaned back frustrated. She put a spoonful in her mouth. It was very good. At least there's that.

"Are you ready for seconds?" Meme came out with a whole pot.

"I haven't finished my first yet." Cover Girl told her. "But it's delicious."

"The recipe's been passed down for three generations. Do you want to know it, deary?" She asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"Uh, sure?" Cover Girl said with uncertainty.

"Then you had better marry into the family." She laughed.

"Meme!" Beach Head exclaimed clearly embarrassed.

"Shoot, baby boy, it's about time you settled down." Meme said bluntly. "And what's wrong with this one. Sure she needs a little more meat on her but she got good birthing hips."

Cover Girl choked on the next spoonful. Beach Head looked like he wanted to disappear.

Luckily, his sister appeared. "Wayne, come see my trophies." She grabbed her brother's arm.

"Sure thing, Winnie. Uh, coming Courtney?" He looked over at his girlfriend who was trying to regain her composure.

"I'm coming." She quickly got up to follow the pair.

"There's a lot more food here to tie you over before dinner." Meme called after them.

This was going to be an interesting trip. Cover Girl thought to herself.

 **I don't know squat about Alabama. I looked it up on Google Earth. I found the airports, surrounding area, looks like a beautiful place to live. Apologies in advance for any inaccuracies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own.**

Cover Girl watched the brother sister interaction with amusement. The hard-bitten drill instructor, who shouted obscenities at rookies waddling in mud through an obstacle course from hell, was the model big brother. He listened intently at all his sister's stories while looking at everything she showed him.

He nodded his approval and said, "Good job. I wouldn't expect any less from you.

She beamed with pride.

"That's high praise from Caesar." Cover Girl remarked.

Winnie looked startled at the sound of her voice. It was as if she had forgotten she was there. Suddenly, she became shy.

Cover Girl thought quickly. "I see you do ballet. You know, I use to take ballet too. I still remember practicing Grand Jetes till my thighs hurt.

"Grand Jete?" She seemed to lose some of her shyness. "I still can't do one."

"If you want, I can help you." Cover Girl offered her.

"Really? You'll help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Cover Girl agreed.

Another woman entered the room and addressed Beach Head, "Dinner will be in another three hours. If you want, you can take your Winnie and your friend to see the tree by the town center."

"Can we?" Winnie asked excitedly.

"Sure. " Beach Head agreed.

"Yay!" Winnie ran to get her coat. Beach Head watched her go with a small smile before he noticed Cover Girl looking at him.

"What you looking at?" He asked looking away.

"I don't know, it's funny to see a different side of you." She said.

"I have a life outside of Joe." He growled.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Cover Girl snorted.

"Humph." Beach Head grunted walking away.

Cover Girl followed him. "You know it's nice to see you like that. It shows you're human."

Beach Head glanced at her. "That's stupid. Of course, I'm human."

Cover Girl sighed. "At work it looks like you have two settings… seething and rage."

"That's not true." Beach Head protested.

"Come on! Let's go!" Winnie called from the door.

"Hold on, darling. You need something warmer than that." Beach Head frowned at his sister.

"Aww, come on. I'll be fine." Winnie groaned.

"Go." Beach Head said firmly.

Winnie stomped off.

Beach Head caught Cover Girl's amused look.

"What? She'll catch her death of cold." He said looking away.

She laughed. "I never pegged you as a mother hen."

Beach Head made a low growl.

"Is this better?" Winnie asked walking in with a thicker jacket. "Cause I'm not changing."

"That's better." Beach Head responded giving his girlfriend the evil eye as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Come on, let's go.

They got into the truck with Cover Girl being careful to avoid the mud puddles this time around. During the drive Winnie chattered away speaking equally to Cover Girl and Beach Head. Cover Girl kept her entertained with stories about her dancing experience while Beach Head drove. Soon they were pulling into a parking spot.

"Everyone out." Beach Head announced.

Winnie hopped out excitedly followed by Cover Girl. Beach Head locked the car before joining them. They walked down the street to the tree. Winnie skipped ahead. Beach Head had his hands in his pockets. Cover Girl spontaneously slipped her arm through Beach Head's. She wondered if he was going to pull away from the uncharacteristic show of affection. He looked down at her before, to her surprise, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. They looked like a happy family on an outing.

When they reached the tree there were many people there milling about talking and taking pictures. They gently pushed their way through to get closer.

"Okay, seen it. Can we go get some hot cocoa?" Winnie asked.

Cover Girl laughed. "You just wanted the cocoa, didn't you?"

"No, I wanted to see the tree. And now I've seen it." She said tossing her head. "So can we get some cocoa?"

"I can use some." Cover Girl said looking and Beach Head.

"We can do that." Beach Head said as he led the way out of the crowd.

"We have to take Courtney to Coco Carl's. They have the best hot cocoa." Winnie told her brother.

"I know, I know." Beach Head agreed.

As they walked into the shop, there was a crowd there already. They walked to the counter to order when Beach Head heard someone call his civilian name.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in. Wayne Sneeden, is that you?" A short, ruddy faced man asked.

Cover Girl saw a scowl form on Beach head's face. "Thompson." He said almost in a growl.

"Hello, Winnie. And who is this lovely lady?" Thompson leered at Cover Girl. Winnie shrunk away.

Cover Girl stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Courtney, a friend of Wayne's."

"Wow, who'd uh think Sniveling Sneeden would find such a hottie to take home, a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

Cover Girl snatched it back before it could make contact. "All yours, I'm sure." She said disdainfully.

"Ooo, feisty too." He laughed. "Well, if things don't work out with Sneeden here, look me up."

"Only if you get taller." Cover Girl said sweetly.

Beach Head choked back laughter. Thompson's ears turned pink but thankfully did not offer a reply. Instead he turned around and left.

"We're up next." Winnie said glad that he was gone.

Beach Head went to the counter and ordered three drinks along with some baked goods. Cover Girl spotted a table with three empty chairs. She quickly went to reserve it for them waving for Winnie to come. When the order was filled, Beach Head brought the tray over.

Winnie immediately started drinking the hot cocoa. Cover Girl held hers to warm her hands. She looked over at Beach Head who still had a scowl on his face.

"So how do you know that charming gentleman?" She asked sarcastically.

Startled Beach Head looked at her. He looked down at his drink.

"They went to school together. He's not very nice." Winnie said for him.

"Yeah, I gathered." Cover Girl replied.

"He and a group of boys use to run their mouths about… my family." Beach Head added.

"He does it to me now. He pretends to not see me and talk loudly about our family." Winnie said matter-of-factly.

Wayne looked up. "What does he say?"

Winnie shrugged. "I pay him no mind, like mama said to. I pretend to listen to my music."

"That lowlife, half-witted son of a…" He glanced at his sister and stopped. "That grown man has nothing better to do than pick on a little girl."

Winnie straightened up. "I'm not little! I'm almost 13!"

"I have half a mind to go over to his house and…" Beach Head muttered darkly.

"Mama said that good people don't go picking fights. She said the good Lord takes everything into account and judges accordingly." Winnie parroted.

"I know. But it doesn't hurt to help the good Lord along." Beach Head said.

"I'd do what your mother says. It looks like Thompson just want to get a rise out of you." Cover Girl observed.

"Yeah, that's what mama said." Winnie nodded.

"We should be heading back. Dinner'll be ready soon." Beach Head said getting up.

The three of them headed back out in the cold. As they walked to the truck, Cover Girl realized she left her scarf in the store.

"I'll be right back." She told them as she ran back. When she got back, she spotted her scarf on the back of the chair where she left it. Grabbing it, she was about to leave when she did a double take. Right outside the window she could see Thompson talking to a familiar figure… Tomax!

 **Dun dun dun! What's going on in this sleepy town? Stay tuned to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own.**

Cover Girl dropped into the seat facing away from the window. Maybe she was seeing things? She pulled out her compact and lifted it to her side. No, it was Tomax. Even though he wore a three-piece suit, she would recognize him anywhere. She slammed her compact closed. What to do? Glancing at the forgotten scarf in her hand, an idea formed. A minute later, with her face covered she stepped outside. Edging her way casually to stand within earshot she tried to listen.

"Everything is set." Thompson reassured Tomax.

"Good, we would hate to have our deal terminated." Tomax said in a veiled manner.

"Don't worry. The shipment will arrive as planned, right under the sheriff's nose. No one will be the wiser." Thompson told him.

"Until it's too late." Tomax said.

Cover Girl felt a chill run down her spine. She started to walk away when someone ran into her knocking the scarf from her face. Tomax caught sight of her.

"Hey!" Tomax cried.

Cover Girl turned to run only to come face to face with Xamot.

"Going somewhere?" He sneered at her.

"Why, in fact…" She kicked him in the shin. When Xamot went down so did Tomax. She bolted away.

"Stop!" Thompson yelled.

Cover Girl didn't look back.

0o0

"What the blazes is keeping her?" Beach Head grumbled checking his watch.

"Maybe she got lost?" Winnie suggested.

"Courtney? Nah, she has an uncanny sense of direction." He said almost proudly.

"Do you like her?" She asked suddenly.

"What? Well, " Beach Head looked at his sister with surprise.

"I like her." Winnie continued as if he hadn't said anything. "She's nice… and pretty."

"Yeah." Beach Head agreed.

"Do you think she likes you?" She continued.

"Well… she… I…" Beach Head sputtered.

"Hey! Is that Courtney?" Winnie pointed out.

"Huh?" His head was already reeling from the questions. Looking up, he saw Cover Girl running past the truck followed by the Crimson Twins!

"What in tarnation?" He exclaimed as he climbed out of the cab. "Winnie, stay in the truck."

"Awww." She groaned but Beach Head had already left.

He ran in the direction where they were headed but when he rounded the corner he stopped. He didn't immediately see where they had disappeared to. Then one of the twins came flying out of an alley way.

Beach Head ran over and punched the twin as he got up. He heard the other twin yelp in pain. Before he could go to check on Cover Girl, Tomax swept Beach Head's legs from under him. However, as he was falling, he stuck out his arm to break his fall. When his hand touched the ground, he flung his legs in the air to try to strike Tomax. Tomax managed to avoid the attack. Beach Head righted himself and got into a boxer stance. Tomax took a jab at him which Beach Head dodged. He jabbed again, and Beach Head blocked it before landing a hit on his midsection. Tomax stumbled back clutching his chest. Then his head flew back indicating that Cover Girl must have gotten in a hit. As Tomax stood stunned for a second before his brother crashed into him bringing them both to the ground.

Cover Girl staggered out panting. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Why didn't you come get us?" He scowled.

"I didn't want to lead them to…" Cover Girl started.

"Your sister?" Thompson suddenly appeared. He had Winnie in his grasp with a gun aimed at her head.

Beach Head nearly lunged at him. Cover Girl held him back. "Let her go, Thompson or I swear…"

"I don't think you're in any place to make threats." He smiled slyly.

The twins got up and restrained Beach Head and Cover Girl.

"Good work," Tomax started.

"Thompson." Xamot continued.

"Cobra will reward," Tomax said.

"You richly." Xamot finished.

"Assuming it all goes," Tomax warned.

"Well tonight." Xamot ended.

"All right, you got us. Let the girl go." Beach Head growled.

"Oh no,"

"We're not,"

"Stupid."

"The child stays."

"And you all will,"

"Be disposed of,"

"Together."

The twins broke off in maniacal laughter.

 **Sorry for the late update. After a busy holiday, I caught the flu. (Yes, I already got the flu shot.) I'm just now recovering. I still feel like crap but felt I had to work on this regardless how I felt. Hope it's okay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own.**

Beach Head and Cover Girl sat tied together back to back alone in the warehouse. Winnie was taken along with the twins for safe keeping.

"We'll get her back." Cover Girl reassured Beach Head.

Beach Head merely grunted in response. Cover Girl knew he was extremely worried about his sister. She could feel him struggling against his bonds. Cover Girl knew that it was useless. The ropes were so tight it was cutting into her wrist.

"Those blasted snakes took my penknife." Beach Head said glumly.

"Yeah, they took everything from our pockets." Cover Girl sighed.

A depressing silence settled into the room.

"Wait! I still have my watch." Beach Head said suddenly.

"So? Unless it has a laser in it, what good is it going to do?" Cover Girl asked. "It doesn't have a laser does it?"

"Of course not! But the band is metal." Cover Girl felt him moving around again.

"What are you doing?" Cover Girl tried to turn around.

"I'm trying to cut through." He growled.

"With your watch? That's going to take forever."

"Got any better ideas?" He challenged.

Unfortunately, she didn't. She waited as he scuffled with his ties.

"Can't get a good angle." Beach Head conceded.

"Let me try." Cover Girl offered. Her hand felt cold metal slip into her hand. "The sides of the band are actually sharp!" She said with surprise. "You wear this every day?"

"It's old." He answered defensively.

"What's that suppose to mean? Old things are sharp?" Cover Girl started a sawing motion against the closest rope.

"I think it's working." Beach Head said ignoring her questions. "Just a little more."

Cover Girl felt him straining against the ropes. She tried to cut faster when the watch slipped out of her hand. Cursing, she tried to look for it. "Sorry Beach, I dropped it."

"It's okay, I think it's…" With a loud grunt, Cover Girl heard a snapping sound. There was the sound of a chair pushing. Cover Girl could feel her rope being untied. A second latter she was rubbing circulation back in her wrists.

"Come on, we got to make sure Winnie's okay." Beach Head said retrieving the watch off the floor.

Cover Girl wordlessly followed him. Looking around, she whispered, "How come there aren't any guards?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Those snakes better not have laid a hand on her… or I swear to God I'm going to string their innards like Christmas lights." Beach Head snarled.

Cover Girl gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

They didn't get far when a bullet barely missed her head.

"Stop!" A Cobra soldier ordered with his rifle raised.

0o0

The twins waited with Thompson. Sitting off to the side was Winnie bound and gagged. She like her brother struggled to get free.

"I hope…" Tomax started.

"You know…," Xamot continued.

"Mr. Thompson," Tomax added.

"That you will," Xamot said.

"Be held," Tomax folded his arms.

"Responsible," Xamot did the same

"For any issues," Tomax smirked.

"That occur tonight." Xamot concluded.

"Don't worry, everything will go according to plan." Thompson's words did not match the sweat coming from his face.

"You can't help these men. They're bad" Winnie, who managed to free herself from the

"Keep the brat," Tomax looked at Winnied disdainfully.

"Quiet!" Xamot finished angrily.

Thompson grabbed his handkerchief and gagged her.

As soon as he completed his task, several headlights appeared in the distance.

"They're here." Thompson sounded relieved.

The trucks pulled to a stop. The head truck's driver popped out. "Where you want this?" He asked gruffly.

"Bring it," Xamot said.

"Into the," Tomax ordered.

"lot." Xamot ended.

The truck driver got back into the cab of the truck and drove past the gate.

Thompson watched nervously as each truck past the gate. When the last one passed through, Thompson yanked Winnie to her feet. Half walking, half dragging her he shoved her through and shut the gate. Then he deposited her on the ground as he walked over to the Crimson Twins.

The twins were already inside checking the cargo behind the trucks.

Tomax with a crowbar pried open the top part of the box. He pulled out a very large gun.

"There's Cobra's new semi-automatic weapons." Thompson said. "It's all there."

"We'll be,"

"The judge,"

"Of that."

The twins answered as they methodically checked each box. Thompson hovered over them.

Meanwhile, Winnie was left unattended. She slowly started inching away. The men were too busy to notice her scooting on her backside. She tried to gage where she can get to without being seen.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far as Xamot jumped out of the back of the truck holding the gun.

"Perhaps a test is in order." He grinned evilly at Winnie.

 **Sorry, I know, too many cliffhangers. I'm trying to finish the story on an even chapter. Why? Because I'm nuts. Unfortunately, I haven't had a lot of motivation to write lately. But I will finish. Promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own.**

Beach Head threw Cover Girl behind some boxes before charging the shooter.

"Beach!" Cover Girl cried annoyed. He was always trying to protect her and putting himself in danger. Hearing more shots, she feared for Beach's life. Getting up, she saw Beach Head wrestling with the soldier. The rifle was on the floor. Cover Girl quickly scooped it up. More soldiers started filling the room. She opened fired to keep them at bay while Beach Head knocked out his adversary. He pulled the unconscious man's gun and ammo from his holster.

"Fall back." He told Cover Girl. They both moved toward the exit all the while firing to keep the soldiers pinned.

When they got to the door, Cover Girl yanked it open and they both rushed out. Beach Head grabbed a plank nearby and jammed it under the handle.

"That's not going to stop them." Cover Girl told him.

A blast from the distance startled them.

"Winnie!" They ran in the direction of the explosion.

0o0

Xamot aimed the weapon at Winnie.

"No, brother, that target is too small." Tomax stopped him.

"You are right, brother." Xamot turned the direction of his gun and fired on some crates. The recoil almost knocked him off his feet. The crates glowed red for a moment before it loudly shattered.

"Impressive." Tomax said satisfied.

"Indeed." Xamot examined the firearm he was holding. "You've,"

"Outdone."

"Yourself."

"Thank you. The payment?" Thompson asked nervously.

"Yes," Tomax snapped his finger.

A Crimson guard stepped out with a suitcase. He snapped open the lid. Bills lined the inside. Thompson reached his hand out to touch it when the lid slammed shut. He barely had enough time to draw his hand back.

"It's all there." Xamot said sternly.

"Of course." Thompson agreed nervously taking the suitcase that was offered him.

"You."

"May"

"Go."

The twins turned to leave. Crates suddenly rained down on them. From the boxes, Beach Head appeared throwing a split kick that Snake Eyes would have been proud, hitting both twins in the face before landing in a crouching position. Most of the soldiers scattered to avoid the wooden boxes. One soldier, who was standing close-by, managed to aim his gun at Beach Head. Beach Head pounced pushing the rifle up so that it fired harmlessly in the air. With one punch, he managed to part the man with his gun. He fired on the other soldiers with two guns. The soldiers had to take cover. Meanwhile Cover Girl grabbed Winnie and pulled her to safety. Once behind a building, she freed Winnie from her bonds.

"We have to help, Wayne!" Winnie yelled as soon as the gag was out of her mouth.

" _I_ will help your brother. You stay put, sweetie." Cover Girl said firmly.

"But…" Winnie tried to protest.

"Listen Winnie, if your brother is worried about you, he won't be able to do his best. He needs to know you are safe." Cover Girl told her. "Stay here."

Winnie opened her mouth but one look from Cover Girl her mouth snapped shut. Cover Girl ruffled her hair before running back to help Beach Head.

Winnie crossed her arms and pouted. As she leaned back, she realized there was a door behind her. On a whim she tried the door knob. To her surprise it opened. Curious she walked in to see a typical office. Seeing a phone, she picked it up to hear a dial tone. Immediately, she made a call. When she was done, she saw a shadow run across the lot from the dingy window. It was Thompson getting away with the suitcase of money. Her jaw clenched. She couldn't let him get away scot-free.

0o0

Cover Girl popped in a fresh cartridge into her gun. Taking a deep breath, she entered the fray shooting down the line forcing the soldiers to duck.

She continued shooting until she got to a truck. At first, she was going to use it as cover but when she saw the keys still in the ignition, her face lit up.

Tomax came to first. Seeing his enemy too busy to notice him, took advantage of it. He jumped on his back wrapping his arm around his neck. Beach Head threw his head back smacking Tomax in his nose. Hearing his gasp and sensing his hold loosening, Beach Head heaved him forward throwing him off his back. Quickly turning around, he just managed to avoid Xamot's attack. Beach Head sidestepped him before kneeing him in the gut and flipping him on his back. Pain ripped through his shoulder as a bullet passed through. Grabbing his shoulder, he looked around for cover before realizing there was none. Luckily, the twins were in his area, so the soldiers were careful with their shots. He raised his gun to return fire before realizing it was empty. Looking up he dodged Tomax's punch, countering it with his own. When Tomax was hit Xamot doubled over. Beach grabbed Tomax's arm and swung him into his brother. More bullets flew around him.

There was a loud honking as a truck came barreling down on the soldiers. Soldiers jumped out of the way. The truck circled back almost running over the twins.

"Get in!" Cover Girl yelled. Beach Head managed to pull himself into the cab before Cover Girl pulled away.

"Where's Winnie?" Beach Head asked.

"She's safe. We need to contact the Joes." Cover Girl told him. "Holy…, you're hurt."

"Just a flesh wound." Beach Head said dismissively. "We need to grab Winnie and get out of here."

"Right." Cover Girl agreed driving to the area where she left Winnie… except when they arrived, she wasn't there. "She was right here!"

"Well, where did she go?" Beach Head glared outside.

"I don't… oh no." Cover Girl stopped.

Beach Head turned to see where Cover Girl was looking.

"Winnie!" He bolted out of the truck.

She was kicking and scratching at Thompson who held her at bay. With one thrust, he shoved her onto the floor.

A roar made him look up before he was tackled by a very angry ranger.

"Don't you touch my sister!" He bellowed lifting him by his lapel before punching him. Thompson swung his suitcase into Beach Head's face, smashing him back. The suitcase burst open with the money flying out. Thompson dropped to his hands and knees to grab the stacks. But in a moment, he stopped and stared incredulously.

"They cheated me!" He looked at the fake money underneath the real.

"Serves you right." Beach Head growled getting up. "Never trust a snake."

Thompson snarled before lunging at him. They both tumbled to the ground punching, kicking, and cursing all the while.

Finally separating, they got up panting to face each other.

"You're a spineless, traitorous piece of gutter trash!" Beach Head yelled.

"Easy for you to judge! You think it's easy running a business in this one-horse town?" Thompson spat out.

"No, it's not easy! But I'd rather be eating beans than feasting on ill gotten goose!" Beach Head retorted. "Your money hasn't made you a better person."

Thompson swung but Beach Head caught his fist and gave him an uppercut.

"Hands up!" A bright light blinded him. Not knowing what was happening, he raised his arms above his head.

"No! It's okay. He's one of us." A female cried.

Beach Head recognized the voice.

"Ma! Pa!" Winnie yelled.

When Beach Head's vision adjusted, he blinked in surprise. He was surrounded by the Alabama police department. They started cuffing Thompson.

"How?" He asked in a daze.

"I called ma." Winnie said.

"And I called the police." Mrs. Sneeden said. A small lady pushed her way through.

"Where's that no-good Thompson boy?" Meme demanded. Seeing the cuffed man, she hit him with her purse. "You better give your heart to Jesus, 'cause your butt is mine!"

"Meme!" Cover Girl pulled the old lady away from the man.

"I'm sorry. But that boy just burns my biscuits!" Meme straightened her hat. "But that's no excuse not to act like a lady. Take him away boys."

The police led Thompson away. Suddenly, two airborne vehicles shot into the sky."

"What in tarnation is that?" Mr. Sneeden gawked.

"Trouble Bubbles. The twins got away again." Wayne growled before grimacing. Cover Girl ran to Beach Head's side.

"Ma? We need to get Bea… I mean Wayne to the hospital." Cover Girl said.

It was then that they noticed that their son was injured.

They descended upon him fussing over his wound.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Wayne reassured them grumpily.

"Where's your car, Pa?" Cover Girl took charge.

"Over yonder." Mr. Sneeden said.

"Great, let's go." She firmly led them back to the car.

 **Sorry that this is so late. I haven't been feeling like writing lately. Just one more chapter. If you haven't noticed my stories tend toward more of the 80's cartoon. I know it's sometimes silly and cringy but that's my childhood right there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, for finishing this so late. Lots of things have been going on in my life that I'm sure you're not interested in. But it has hampered my time and motivation to write. Last chapter and I think I'm closing out this story. I don't know if I'll return. I've learned in life that plans change as life changes. But it's been a pleasure writing for you. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I had. Thank you for your views and reviews. I hope if I return it will be a story worthy of this site and fandom. Thank you all.**

 **I do not own.**

Cover Girl listened to Beach Head arguing with the doctor while on her cell phone she had gotten back from the police. After they had rounded up any remaining Crimson Guards, they retrieved the prisoners' confiscated items and returned them.

At the hospital, Beach Head was admitted immediately but because of a shortage of doctors they had to wait before one could properly take care of the wound. When one finally came, Beach Head was as petulant and irascible as ever.

"I don't need no blasted anesthesia. Just patch me up and I'll be on my way." She heard him demand.

"But sir, it will be extremely uncomfortable…" The doctor tried to reason with him.

"I don't dang care. I'm not getting another needle poked into me…" He argued.

"Wayne, just listen to the doctor and let him do his thing or we'll be here forever." Cover Girl shouted into the room after covering the receiver on her cell.

"Blast it woman! No one asked you to butt into the conversation." He shouted back.

"Well, if I don't, no one's butt is ever leaving." She said.

"That doesn't even make any sense. Ow!" He yelped.

"Look, sir, we have a crowded ER tonight. If you won't take any anesthesia, you'll have to sign a form that says you've refused…." The doctor said flatly.

"Where is it?" Beach Head snapped.

There was the sound of paper shuffling and then the scratching of a pen. A few minutes later there was some grunting sounds. An hour later, Beach Head appeared buttoning up his shirt followed by a harried looking doctor.

"Well, doctor?" Cover Girl asked.

"He's a lucky man. It's a superficial wound. Just keep the area clean and take the prescribed antibiotics. I would follow up in a few days to see how it's healing."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks doctor." Beach Head mumbled as he walked away.

"Wait! I haven't discharged you yet…" The doctor stopped him.

Beach Head whirled around to argue when he saw Cover Girl snapped to attention. He turned around and saw Hawk and Lifeline. He quickly straightened up.

"At ease." Hawk said kindly. Lifeline pulled the doctor aside to talk to him.

"Sir, the twins…" Beach Head began.

"Yes, I know. Cover Girl has informed us." Hawk said.

Beach Head glanced at Cover Girl who shrugged. "What else would I do, waiting for you to stop arguing with the doctor?"

"Luckily, Lifeline and I were nearby. We'll take care of the logistics. You go enjoy the rest of your leave." Hawk said. Leaning in, he asked quietly, " How much does your family know?"

"I don't think they know much other than that jack wagon Thompson was up to no good with some bad people." Beach Head replied.

"Good." Hawk nodded. "We'll try to keep your family out of this as much as possible. We don't want them on Cobra's radar."

Beach Head nodded gratefully. "Much obliged."

"How do we explain our presence?" Cover Girl asked.

"We'll say that you were on a fact-finding mission. And you definitely found some interesting facts." Hawk said.

"What if Thompson talks?" Beach Head inquired.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I think he's going to disappear into the witness protection program. The twins are not forgiving business partners." Hawk noted with satisfaction.

"Thank you, sir." Beach Head gave him a salute.

"At ease. No need for thanks. I knew I picked the right team." He gave them a wink before he disappeared into the room with Lifeline and the doctor.

Lifeline reappeared with some papers. "Here's your discharge papers. And I want to see that wound when you get back to base." He warned Beach Head sternly.

"Sure, sure…" Beach Head took the papers and waved his hand dismissively.

Lifeline sighed. "Why does he make everything so difficult?"

"You're telling me." Cover Girl shook her head before running to catch up.

0o0

Beach Head and Cover Girl met his family in the waiting room. They were full of questions and Beach Head gave them vague answers, but it was enough to satisfy them.

When he was done answering their questions, Beach Head's stomach growled.

"Well shoot!" Meme threw up her hands. "None of you had any supper yet."

"It's almost noon." Mrs. Sneeden pointed out. "It's practically lunch."

"How about we stop by Dot's for a bite?" Mr. Sneeden suggested.

Since no one had any objections, they got into their car and drove to the diner. Winnie, who did not seem frightened by her experience but rather emboldened by her adventure, chattered away to Cover Girl who listened to her attentively. A few minutes later Mr. Sneeden pulled into a parking lot.

After ordering, they made small talk. Beach head watched while Cover Girl easily talked to his family.

"I'm going to the restroom to freshen up." Cover Girl said getting up.

"I need to go too." Winnie announced as if she suddenly remembered.

"Come on, then." Cover Girl waved to her.

The family watched them walk to the back. Meme turned and gave her grandson a whack over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Beach Head asked rubbing the sore spot.

"Baby boy, I love you but that is quite a catch and if you let her get away, mores the fool you." She said.

"Son, what I think Meme is trying to say, we all like Courtney." Mrs. Sneeden said. "And we were hoping you're going to settle down soon."

Beach Head looked at his placemat. "I just don't know how she'll fit in with our family."

"You saying you ashamed of us?" Meme demanded.

"No! Of course not. Look, it's my own business and I would appreciate it if you just leave me to handle it." Beach Head answered curtly.

There was silence when Winnie and Cover Girl returned. Winnie seemed unaware of the tension and talked non-stop which helped mask the quiet. Cover Girl, however, sensed that something happened but could figure out what.

When the food showed up, Winnie's speech slowed as they started eating. By the end of the meal, Winnie was slowly starting to nod off. The lack of sleep was taking its toll. As they were leaving, Beach Head was carrying her out of the diner. As the car drove up to the house, Beach Head was surprised to see Winnie reach out to Cover Girl who picked her up. Carrying her up the stairs, Winnie pointed out her room. Cover Girl placed her down in her bed. Pulling off her shoes before tucking her in, she wished her pleasant dreams. Winnie was already asleep. Tiptoeing outside, she shut the door quietly only to turn around to come face to face with Beach Head. He took her hand and brought her downstairs. She thought he was going to talk to her in the living room. When they walked past his parents and out the door, she wondered what was going on.

As they stood on the porch, Beach Head began pacing. He stopped, opened his mouth, but then shook his head and began pacing again. This happened several times before Cover Girl got tired of waiting.

"Spit it out already!" She snapped.

"I'm trying to! I'm not use to this touchy-feely crap." He barked.

Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "Since when have I ever asked you for touchy-feely anything?"

"Isn't that what you're always yammering on about?" He snorted.

"Pull your head out of your… I like the way you are even though you're a cranky doodle." She retorted.

"A what?" He glared at her.

"Cranky doodle! Grumpy, peevish, ill-tempered, testy, crotchety." Cover Girl listed.

"You finished?" He scowled.

"No, there's also crabby, testy, cantankerous…." She continued.

"Alright I get it. I haven't been… the best of company." He admitted.

"Ya think?" She countered.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"And another thing…" Cover Girl stopped and stared at him. "What did you say?"

Beach Head leaned against the porch railing. "You heard me. I didn't mean to be out of sorts. I wasn't sure how you'd like being here is all."

"If I didn't want to be here, why would I agree to come?" Cover Girl asked.

"That's not what I meant." He ran his hand over his hair. He looked like he was struggling to get out the words. "My family don't have much. I don't have much. Whatever I got and whatever I'm getting will be from the time I serve, which you know isn't much."

Cover Girl was silent for a second. "So you're saying you're poor? And I care because, why?"

"I'm not going to be able to offer you much." He said looking away.

Cover Girl stared at him incredulously before she punched him in his arm.

"Ow, woman! You almost hit me in the wound!" He yelped.

"Oh sorry." She hit him in the other arm.

"Ow! Stop that!" He yelped.

"Then stop being an idiot. It doesn't matter what you make. I love you for you!" She yelled at him.

"I love you too!" He yelled back.

"You better!" She shouted.

"Well, I do!" He bellowed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" She challenged.

Beach Head pulled her in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When they finally pulled apart.

"We're crazy." She said breathlessly.

"Probably." He agreed a little breathless himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

She eyed the velvet box suspiciously then at him. "Is that…"

"It's an early Christmas present." He said. Opening the box, Cover Girl stared at a small sparkling ring.

"It's not much." He said. "It's moissanite, a precious stone, that's a diamond substitute. You know how I feel about blood diamonds…" It sounded like a rehearsed line.

She put a finger on his lips to stop him. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're doing it wrong!" She stepped back and crossed her arm.

"Huh?" He gaped at her,

"You're supposed to get on one knee, dramatically hold out the ring, and pop the question." She instructed.

"You've been watching too many chick flicks." He growled. But nonetheless he got on one knee.

"The other knee." Cover Girl said.

"What?" He glared at her incredulously.

"I'm just kidding." Cover Girl laughed. "I wanted to see if you fall for it. Go on, dramatically hold it out and ask."

"This is stupid." Beach Head put his hand on his hips. "You going to marry me or not?"

"Let me think about it." She said tapping her chin.

"While you're thinking, I'm getting up. My leg's going numb." Beach Head grumbled.

"No, no, no. You have to wait for my answer." She told him.

"Well, I'm going to wait on my two feet." He snapped although he made no move to get up.

Cover Girl got on her haunches. "You don't have to wait long. Cause it's yes."

She saw the relief in his eyes, and she loved him all the more.

"About time." He grunted. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. She snuggled into his chest.

"You think this will work out?" She asked seriously.

"We'll make it work." He said firmly.

She looked up at him. He bent over and kissed her.

From the window, four faces were peering surreptitiously from the side the window.

"About time." Meme said out loud.

Winnie clapped. Mr. and Mrs. Sneeden pulled them both back and pulled the curtain shut.

Cover Girl and Beach Head never noticed as they continued their embrace.

 **The End?**

 **God bless.**


End file.
